Lone Wolf
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: what if Sam wasn't the first wolf to phase, what if the first was a female, who didn't know about the legends or even knew about what her heritage was. will she help Sam be able to control his raging anger at being a wolf and what happens if she doesn't want to be in the Pack but has no choice. since the Pack means family.
1. Chapter 1

I thought that I had everything anyone could ever wish for, I had a loving family, I was a straight A student in high school, tall, athletic but that was two years ago. First off, I guess I should say I was adopted at birth, so I don't know my biological family.

If I did, maybe they could explain all this craziness to me, see one day I came home after school, all smiles and happy,that is until i started feel strange. i was gaining a fever but i felt fine. I was growing at an alarming rate, which i could attest to being involved with sports and eating right, but what really started to freak me out was my senses, i could hear really good, also my appetite increased, everytime i went into town i could smell something that made me sick to my stomach,

At first these things weren't as bad, but one day, i got really angry. I started feel something was really wrong instead of going home, i headed toward the forest where I normally jogged during the summer months,

i was freaking out as my body started to change, feeling my bones crush and reshape themselves. My vision changed as i was seeing different hues of color. My sense of smell was greater in this form,

i tried to stand on my feet but that was impossible then i realized i wasn't human anymore. I was something that couldn't be possible, i changed into a wolf! My fur was pure white and really long.

I knew this wasn't something that i could tell my parents about, like they would believe me. So I ran, i was still confused. I didn't know how to change back. I didn't even know how i changed in the first place?

I kept running, pushing myself to my limit until i scented something that was horrible, going on my new instints, i stalked it until i knew it was a person but this person's scent was burning my nose. I looked at the person, he looked very pale but what was worse he had blood on his lips.

I charged letting my wolf-instints guide me as i knew this person wasn't human. I pounced on in, my claws raking furrows into his skin, which i barely registered was ice cold!

Biting him, i shook my head and ripping this thing's arm off. He screamed with fury as I was danced away from him, glaring at him with my sharp teeth showing. Somehow i knew not to let him bite me, i circled him, then pounced again. Enjoying my new talent as i fought and ripped this guy to pieces.

But somewhere deep in my mind, i felt alone. Like something was missing. But what was it?

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Twilight, I thought about this from reading Breaking Dawn and Leah felt like a freak for being the only Girlie-wolf. please review. and sorry this is very short beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was two and half weeks when I finally figured out how to change back into my normal human self, I decided to leave to find my birth family, so I can get some answers to why I had made this drastic change._

"What are you doing?" My mother asked me, she was white and so was my father. I always knew that my tan complexion was off, that I didn't belong, they were my family. She came into my room and seen me grabbing clothes and tossing into a backpack, I willing to bet the thought I was going to run away. Which is true in a way? I needed to keep my secret safe.

"I'm leaving." I answer, I went to the door and was blocked my mother.

"You can't leave." she states, "why are you leaving?"

"Because I'm done here, I need to find my biological family." I answer, pushing past the woman who raised me as her own for most of my life. I gritted my teeth as I fought not to get angry to avoid changing into my wolf self,

I pushed passed her, but she grabbed my arm and gasped.

"You're burning up!" mother exclaims worried.

I stared at her, "I'm fine." I left the house before mother could try to stop me. I started running toward the woods. Once I was in the safety of the woods, I took of my clothes; I learned that fabric and wolf doesn't go well together. I felt the tremors that ran along my body as I let loose the anger I felt toward myself for held for keeping this from my parents.

I threw my bag down as I changed again into my wolf form.

I picked up the bag in my mouth and swung it up, I then walked away. I heard a muffled scream behind me; I looked over my shoulder to see my mother looked at me in terror. A low whimper rose in my throat but I turned my back and ran.

I didn't know where I was going, but I stayed away from cities and towns. I hunted when I got hungry, having seen a program on TV about wolves, which I'm larger then those wolves. But the hunting was the same.

I found a shallow hollow sniffing at it, I squeezed inside and curled up and fell asleep.

The days went by and slowly I was losing myself to the wolf in me.

_What's happening to me!?_

I looked and thought I heard something, but there was nothing but I felt that I wasn't alone in my mind. I bent down and lapped up water from the stream I found, when I felt a surge of pure fear and anger. My fur bristled as I looked around. That's when I realized I could see something that wasn't there. Trees burred as something ran. Then I felt something snap into place, the missing piece. I reached out to whoever was speaking to me. I met with resistance at first. _It__s__ okay, I'll help you _I thought as I trotted to where I put my bag.

The voice spoke again, _how __I__ know you're not a figment of my imagination?_

I snarled mentally and felt him wince, _If i was a figment of your imagination, why would I sound f__eminine? Stupid males. If my guess is correct, you got pissed at someone or thing and you turned into a wolf? _

_?_

The voice was shocked, as I sent a mental picture of myself as a wolf. I wouldn't tell this wolf-boy where or who I was just yet. Because I kept moving avoiding everything.


	3. Chapter 3

I was alone in my thoughts for a time, I guess this Sam person was in human form. Because I was able to go with my directionless wondering not really knowing where I was going, I seemed to travel westward. It felt like I was heading to where Sam was. But I couldn't be sure.

I stop as my fur and skin quivered as I felt the air around me stirring.

_You still there? _

_Aren't I always? It's easier to travel in the woods as a wolf then a human, no? _I answer Sam's thought.

_I found out why we made the change. _Sam states with a touch resentment that he was keeping something secret. He shared his memories of returning to his hometown to encounter an old man, who recognized the signs.

_So we are to kill vampires?_ I asked, like my life can't get any stranger then walking around on four paws.

_only those who take the lives of humans. _Sam answers

I stood up and shook out my fur ready for a new run today, I hadn't run into any vampire in a few days. _I understand, but I worry for you, Sam. You sound tired._

_I am, I had to run patrol by myself. _

I could hear his wordless plea for me to join him and I wanted too. I shook my head clearing of that thought. Since I never thought I would start to care about this person, someone I have never met in my human form, but I guess from sharing his thoughts. It's bound to form a bond of brotherhood.

I tried not to pry into Sam's thoughts but he was thinking about some pretty tough stuff.

_Penny for your thoughts? _I ask_ Since you're basically screaming them at me._

_I can't tell my girlfriend about being a wolf, so she's getting mad well pissed would be the better term. _

I thought about it,_ better then me, I ran away after I changed. But my mother seen it, I think. _I started running again, sniffing for that revolting scent.

Sam thought about that, _we are Pack. You should come to where I am. You must be part of the Tribe to be a werewolf._

My legs locked up and I ended up head over tail. _What?!_

Sam sent confusion my way, _What happened?_

_What Tribe? _I ask as I sent confusion back, could he hold the answers to my questions? Could I be Native American?

Sam then explained about his Tribe, maybe I did belong there

_I don't have money to stay anywhere _I confided

_We'll deal with that later, just for now. I'm glad I'm not the only one. Now I have to figure out how many others are going to join us as a Pack. _

I didn't reply to that, only pushed myself to the limit.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been weeks, since Sam informed me that I could be part of his Tribe. Maybe I'm half-Quileute, since I know for a fact that my birth certificate states my biological mother was white, giving me the tan complexion then dark skin of the normal Native American.

I raced along the trees; I could smell the scent of the vampires that were off limits. Because of the Treaty, Sam told me about. So I skirted around those lands to those belonging to the Quileutes.

I kept my nose to the ground as I inhaled searching for anything that smelled like a fresh trail of a wolf. Nothing but nothing.

I was looking around and heard growling. I automatically took a step back. My fur bristled as i was ready for a fight. That is until a large black wolf came out of no where.

_Hey now!_ I yelped

The black wolf stopped his advance on me. _It's you?_

I looked at the black wolf, who I'm guessing was Sam. We circled each other looking at one another, until we sat facing each other.

_Of course, I sent a mental image of myself. Unless we are truly like wolves and see in black and white?_ I answered

_I didn't think you would show up, you didn't seem to want to._ Sam replies

_Trust me, if i knew how to control this, I would._ I snapped

_I told the Elders about you, Sam informed me. _

I stood up, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come.

_Wait. _

I looked at him, thinking of how i could hamstring him and run off. While he was healing up. That's another thing i found out about this craziness.

_I had to tell them, because it wouldn't right to explain after you showed up. Sam explains before I could do anything to make a get away._

_What do you want me to do, follow you like a lost puppy? I think both of us would end up on the Jerry Springer show! _I snarled_ or in a government lab_

_I meant phase back to human, _Sam states slightly amused

I lost my bag of clothes somewhere in between here and northern Canada; so I looked at him like he was crazy.

_What?_ Sam asks confused

_Just what i am i suppose to wear, oh master of all things wolfie. _I answer,

Sam's embarrassment was plain in his thoughts as his black fur, which i found amusing.

_Hold on, I'll see if i can find something before I grown too much._ Sam states, as he left and i didn't feel him in my thoughts anymore.

I circled and lay down and rested my head on my paws waiting for Sam's return.

What seemed like forever and then some, i heard the sound of person walking through the woods to where I am.

"It's alright." the voice sounded like Sam, so this must be his human form. I looked at him, he was russet skinned and had dark hair, almost like me. "I found some sweat pants and shirt, that i can't fit into anymore. I think you might."

I nodded, i walked up and gently took the clothes into my mouth and trotted away to phase, i kind of like that word. After i was back into human form. Pulling on the clothes, which made me look like i was wearing cast-offs from an older brother, that i didn't have. At least that i know of.

"well what are staring at?" I ask

"You remind me of someone" Sam replies,

I blinked "Sure, lead the way to the Elders or whoever needs to know about me."

"What's your name?" Sam asks,

I had been very careful about not telling anything of myself, but i guess my name wouldn't hurt. "It's Alyssa."

Sam lead me to a red house that was on the reservation, he seemed to be looking around to avoid anyone that would notice him, "Sorry, I'm not speaking. But my girlfriend is convinced I'm hiding something from her."

"You are," I reply

"Yeah," Sam agrees,

Three people were inside waiting for us, one was a really old, the other two looked to be middled aged and one was in a wheel chair.

"Alyssa, this is Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara III."

"Please to meet you," I state unsure of how to explain

"So you're the one Sam has told us about." the one known as Billy states

"Yes, sir." I confirm

The oldest one in the room walked up to me and took my hand then looked at the others, "She has the fever."

I knew that much, but the wide surprised eyes of the other two

"Have you made the change yet, child?" Old Quil asks,

"Yes, my other self is pure white." I answer,

"Do you know your parents?" Harry asks

"Biological or adoptive?" I reply, "my birth certificate states my biological mother was white, while it states father is unknown."

the three looked at each other.

"You are part of our tribe if only in blood." Billy states, "Let us explain what's happened to you."

The three explained most of the legends of the tribe, which i listened to with all my attention.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Sam asks as we left the house

"Besides the forest you mean" I answer, "No,"

Sam thought about it, "I guess you can stay with me, until you find someplace else."


	5. Chapter 5

I was out running patrol between the two of us, Sam and I could push the borders to the treaty line, we stopped at the river, we promised to howl if something were wrong. We kept watch on those we thought would make the change, then a week and a half after I joined with Sam, another one of the residents of La Push phased, a boy named Jared, I was phased when Jared did and I found him and explained everything to him, getting him calmed down enough to phase back was easier then me then a few days later another named Paul, that one was a walking time bomb. Just look at him wrong and there could be a fight.

We were sharing this patrol when Sam tried again to be with Emily. He imprinted on her a few months ago, she came to visit her cousins the Clearwaters and Sam saw her and then it happened, instant love. He was leaving most of the patrol to me and Jared, to win her over. Sam explained about him being a wolf, even phased in front of Emily, but she still wouldn't have him because of Leah.

I was just finishing up my area of the patrol, when I felt the stirring of someone phasing.

_Sam? _Jared andI ask

The coloring of his emotions were way off, like something happened...his thoughts trailed to Emily, his imprint.

_Help me, _Sam's voice was anguished, what happened to make the normally controlled Sam to phase?

_We're coming, Bro!_ Jared exclaims,

I could see him reversing his area of patrol and racing toward Sam.

I circled and started to where Sam was.

I took in a breathe, and could smell something coppery something that didn't belong here in La Push. It was the scent of blood. I pushed myself into high gear then, how could a bloodsucker get passed us?

I came to the edge of town, I saw Sam's massive shape quivering on the ground as he was trying to restrain himself. _What happened?_ I demanded as I saw Emily laying on the ground bleeding, the side of her face was mangled.

_I hurt Emily, I hurt my reason for living. _Sam answers, his misery affecting us. He shared his memories of Emily saying he was just like his father and refusing him. He was so outraged he phased and his hand sliced her down the left side of her body.

_! _Jared and I were shocked speechless by this.

I shook it off,_ Jared phase back and help Emily! I'll get Paul and Sue!" _I took off again and made it to First Beach and I phased back, yanking on my tank and shorts.

"Alyssa!" Paul's voice shouted at me as I was running. I stopped long enough to tell him what happened

We both went to Sue's to get her, she knew about us and thankfully a nurse as well.

When we got to where the accident happened Jared managed revive Emily then Sue took over.

Sam was watching from the forest, I wasn't even in my wolf form and I could feel his anguish at what he had done.

Jared and Paul picked up Emily

"Go with her," I state

"Lyssa?" Jared asks,

"I'll help Sam," I answer as I head into the forest to rejoin Sam, his mental state wasn't good. I pulled off my clothes and phased

I pressed myself into his side offering what little comfort, I could in this form.

_She's going to be fine, Sam. _

_No she's not! _

I snarled at him, _She will be fine! You didn't mean do this, Sam. _

Sam laid down and rested his head on his paws while I sat next to him. I stayed with him whispering words of comfort and reassurance that Emily would be fine, once and awhile we would hear from Paul or Jared sharing news about Emily.

_Mauled by a bear! Ha!_ _Might as well tell the truth._ Sam snarled when it was just us with our thoughts mingled together.

_And be a scientific experiment? Speaking for the other two and myself, we don't want that._ I reply

What I wouldn't give for a bloodsucker to be poaching right now.

_I know how you feel._ I whispered, thinking of my adoptive parents, I called them once and awhile, I was given permission from the council to explain about what I was that I was a protector but I wouldn't say what I was fighting against. I told them, I belonged here. They were happy that I found a place to call home. But I also had a deep inside look at Sam's thoughts after he imprinted. I wanted no I craved that. To find my other half...but since I was a girlie-wolf...i don't think it's possible.

I finally got Sam to calm down enough to phase and go home. I finished the patrol by myself. The next afternoon, Jared informed Paul and I that Emily was going to be scared for life but was alive and She and Sam were together.

We went on to protect the tribe without any major run ins with the bloodsuckers, that is until a girl named Isabella Swan showed up in Forks.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pack was getting bigger what is with this tribe? First, I phase and not even know about being Quileute then Sam, Jared and Paul, then we got the news that the Cullens left, the golden eyed leeches, we had a bondfire to celebrate. Maybe this will stop...little did i know that wasn't possible.

A few weeks later, Embry Call, one of Jacob Black's friends phased. Sam and I were always watching Jacob when we weren't patrolling just waiting for Jacob to phase.

I was a permanent fixture at Sam and Emily's house, he let me stay with them since i still didn't have a place to go. Being a wolf does have it's perks, the council made sure we didn't have to work, since we protected them. That would be hard getting ticked at your boss and phasing. Not a good thing.

"So why did you turn down being Alpha?" Emily asks as I wasn't on duty today. "You did phase first after all."

"Sam is more capable of leading then me, he will most likely step down when the true Alpha joins us." i answer "But we did agree if he isn't thinking straight, i would let him know what i think about his decisions." i didn't tell her that i would let him know with my teeth as well as my mind.

I liked Emily, since i was in Sam's head more then i liked half the time, I could see what he did. I could see pass the scars and see her inner beauty.

She handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, I smiled at her. She was like our mother caring for each of us.

Another reason why I turned down the offer was I was still searching for who I was. I wouldn't know my biological father, if he came up and told me so himself.

What was also strange is when Embry phased, we all knew his mother wasn't Quileute, so who could his father be? The other members of the Pack were hoping for Sam, because his dad left when he was very young. This made me wonder if I could be Sam's half-sister?

I finished my breakfast and washed the dishes, "I wish there was another girl in the Pack,"

"You are the first female to phase." Emily replies softly, knowing how much i hated being alone the only wolf that was female.

I turned my head toward the door, "They're here."

Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry came into the cabin; Sam went over and kissed Emily.

It seemed natural to watch but at the same time, i couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Earth to Alyssa!" Jared states as he punched me on the shoulder

I blinked "What?"

"I said we wanted to go cliff diving and wanted to know if you wanted to go with." Jared asks

I shrugged it seemed that we did everything together, i put my foot down at showering together or the few times, i phased right while wearing my clothes and they got a good look. Let's just say, that image didn't last very long in the single wolves' minds

We headed toward the cliffs, i was wearing my tank top and shorts, and I wouldn't wear anything more revealing then that.

I watched as the others dived off the cliff, i thought about it before and I'll do so again, it's a good thing we heal fast. I jumped off the cliff then, landing in the water that doesn't bother me any, i was stronger then the current and swimming back to the shore, i went up to the cliffs again.

Returning to the cliff, I just sat on the ground watching the others. I had enough excitement for one day, being what i was chasing after leeches was more fun then cliff diving.

"What's wrong?" Embry asks; as he couched down to look me in the eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying having thoughts not shared by you guys," I answer, it was true my doubts, insecurities, fears weren't meant to be shared with my brothers. Also my confusion of my monthly cycles, it stopped completely. It frighten me at first but then, I thought about it...i decided that I didn't care, I knew that once I got more control of phasing, I would return to normal.

"I guess being human has one thing that we can enjoy." Embry replies,

"Privacy" I agree, then smile. I stood up and playfully shoved Embry, then ran and jump over the edge.

Once we had enough and returned home, i sat out on the porch for awhile.

"You okay?" Sam asks,

"Fine, I'm just giving you and Emily some alone time." I reply,

"Sure," Sam states,

I twist around and look at him, "Fine, I'm thinking about my parentage, everyone hopes that Embry is your half-brother, what would you do if I was your half-sister?"

"Same as I've done with Embry, accept you." Sam replies. "We're siblings, it doesn't matter whose bloodline you are related too."

"Thanks Sam," i reply softly, i stood and strenched. "I'm going to run the line before crashing."

"Howl if you need us." Sam replies

I nod and took off for the edge of the house and leap off of it phasing.

"Great, I have to set out clothes for her." Sam muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

The months had passed since the bloodsuckers left, I recently moved out of Sam and Emily's house to a house that was closer to them, one of the elderly residents of the tribe had passed away and he was a member of the council, so he put it in his will that his house would be used for the good of the Pack. So they gave it to me.

I was curled up in my bed sound asleep, I pushed my poor abused body to the limits, which to Emily's horror, she ordered Sam to order me as I was still in my wolf form at the time to go to bed and sleep.

I didn't know how long I slept but it felt like to much, the drive to protect was reflex by now, I needed to get up, to get moving, to patrol with the guys, but I didn't want too. I wanted to lie in bed, for a few minutes of being lazy not having a job to do.

But one more urge made it's self know, I had to use the restroom. Sighing I pushed the light sheet away and stood up; I went to the bathroom and used the facilities there. I looked into the mirror as I was washing my hands. My reflection was someone i didn't know anymore. My face was mine, but my once long raven tresses were gone, i cut my hair short when i found out that what my human self did affected the wolf in me. So to have short fur, i had to wear short hair. I looked like a tomboy, i turned away from the mirror and got more clothes out and took a shower.

Once dressed and clean, i knew it was time to work. I made my way to Emily's

"Good morning." Emily greeted as she had the front door open to let in the salty breeze.

Morning? "How long was i out?" I asks

"Day and a half," Emily answers

A Day and half!

"Someone should have throw a rock at me" I muttered but Emily only shook her head and smiled at me. "Anything new?"

"Billy says the Chief Swan's daughter has been hanging around Jacob for awhile, she seems to be depressed about the Cullens leaving." Emily answers,

I grabbed two apples and a pear from the basket on the table, and bit into them, wondering why a human would want to be involved with a leech is beyond me.

I after i finished i tossed them into the compost bucket, "I guess it's time to run on four legs."

"have fun and be safe." Emily replies

"right," I agree as i left the house and went to the ledge pulled off my clothes and tied them to the cord all of us had around our legs. I felt the fire tremble down turning me from woman to wolf.

_Look, who finally shown herself. _Jared greets, his tone was amused

_Welcome back to the land of the living _ Paul laughed

If he was in biting range, i would so hamstring him.

_Touchy, Touchy._ Paul snickered as he followed my thoughts about him.

_Enough you two._ Sam states,

_Yes, Mr. Alpha,_ I reply as i began trotting on my side of the patrol. I had the flat lands, which no one went to unless they had something that their parents didn't need to know about.

Then I heard it. The sounds of engines. I ducked into the forest where no one could see me. But i could see them.

It was Jacob, with a burnette girl. That must be Isabella.

I watched as he taught her how to ride a motorbike or maybe this was the second lesson? I didn't know, but i could tell this girl was losing it badly. My switched my glaze to Jacob, he was filling out just like Jared, Paul and Embry did. It was a matter of time and what would set him off enough to phase.

I huffed out a breathe then turned and finished out my run, i could smell the lingering trails of a bloodsucker, but it wasn't getting close to La Push or Forks. It was concerning.

_Jacob is close to joining us. _I informed as we regrouped at the old logging trail.

_We will deal with that when it happens, but I'm more concerned with what you picked up, lyssa. _Sam replies, as he and the others read the scent trails in my patrol area.

_All we can do is try to find the parasite before anyone gets hurt or worse. _Jared states

we all agreed as we went back to the patrol until Sam decided this was enough for the night. But since i had more rest, I decided to run a bit deeper into the woods, i came up with more trails this one was fresher. But it seemed like the leech wouldn't get closer to town.

The days passed as we contined to try and find the bloodsucker, we kept finding the remains of humans dried dry, we all got angry at that. We pushed ourselves to the limit.

Then what sidetracked us late at night, was the stirrings of someone phasing. Fear, confusion were all that we were familar with. We each started to comfort the new wolf, who turned out to be Jacob.

DarkPriestess66: complain about the chapters being short...and I will send the Volturi a letter telling them you're a rogue vampire breaking the law! Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you get used to it?" Jacob asks

I was at his house today, while he was obsessing over this Bella girl. "You don't,"

I had step down as Second when Jacob phased as he didn't want to be Alpha. Sam wasn't trilled with my decision but he wasn't going to order me to take the place back. Which is saying something, now that Jacob was in the pack. I felt myself drawn to follow him. If he ever decides to embrace his birthright, I will be backing him up. Sam is a good leader but he is straight forward.

"How do you keep this a secret from your parents?" Jacob asks,

I sat up on his crappy couch and looked at him, "My adoptive mother saw me phase, she knows about us only with Sam's permission and the others on the Council."

Jacob looks at me, as if he was trying to decide if he should ask something.

"I was on my way out of that house when I phased. No big deal." I state, I stared at him for a few minutes, "what's on your mind, Jake?"

"I miss Bella," Jake sighed, "I keep breaking my promise to never hurt her. I even told her to go away. But that was when you were on orders to rest."

I shook my head, "She can't know." then I stopped and thought about it. "Unless she guesses."

I smirked as Jacob had a thoughtful look on his face.

"But first we find that bloodsucker." I state then walked out of the house, waved at Billy then started jogging away. I heard Jacob following after me.

All of us were together as our wolf selves. We could smell that reeking bloodsucker. We stalked our prey, as we came to a clearing.

That's Bella's scent! Jacob exclaims with worry.

Focus Jacob! I snarled at him,

Sam stepped on a twig breaking it drawing the attention away from the girl.

"I don't believe it," we heard the bloodsucker gasp

We all step into the clearing snarling and baring our teeth

Sam was in front and I had his right flank.

The bloodsucker turned and ran from us...big mistake!

We gave chase to the other side of the clearing,  
Sam was backhanded and landed across the field.

I snarled and took lead Paul and Jared were right with me.

The Bloodsucker ran off again, I was faster then the others so I gave chase and pounced on him, my brothers and I torn him apart.

That night, I caught a glimpse of Jacob's red-brown fur as he headed toward Forks. I hope this works for his stake, I'm sick of him obsessing over keeping this away from Bella.

The following day, I was with the guys heading toward Jacob's house. When I saw that Bella girl and she was coming toward us. I glanced at Sam. We both knew at once if Paul got angry then it would be trouble.

"What did you do? Hey what did you do?" That Bella girl demands as she pushes Sam

I can't believe he let her do that. But the way he was giving himself as the one who turned us into wolves in the first place, yeah right!

Paul growls at Bella

"Hey, watch it." Embry cautions

"Paul," I growled at him.

"_Easy_." Sam states, almost in the double tone of the Alpha,

"What did _we _do? What did he do, huh? What did he tell you?" Paul demands

"Both of you, _calm down_." Sam orders

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's _scared _of you." Bella answers

Paul, Jared and Embry and I all laugh at that

Then something i never thought i see in my life happened Bella just slaped Paul, i wonder if she broke her hand?

"Too late now!" Jared exclaims as Paul begins phases

"Bella, get back!" I shouted as we all took a step away from Paul.

"Paul! Calm down _now_." Sam orders

Paul phases and Bella runs towards the house

Jacob came running "Bella!"

"_Run_! Jake, run!" she shouted back as she ran.

I watched as Jacob jumped over Bella and landed on all fours then he started fighting Paul, and I could imagine the cussing out Jacob was giving Paul with every bite.

"We'll take her to Emily's while you deal with the pups." I state, as I began walking to Bella,

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry states,

"Shut up." I barked as i helped Bella stand, "Don't worry about them, I can punch them for you."

We took Bella's truck over to Emily's, Jared drove while Embry and I rode in the back.

"Maybe we should go back to see if Jacob's okay" Bella suggests

"I hope Paul sinks his teeth into him, serves him right." Jared replies

"No way man, Jake's a natural. Did you see him phase on the fly? I got 5 says Paul doesn't touch him." Embry disagrees

I rolled my eyes and I opened the door for Bella, "My brothers, you learn to love them" then I gave her fair warning about Emily,

"Why would I stare?" Bella asks

but I ignored the question. we entered,

Emily asked if we were hungry,

"Hungry as a wolf," I answered as I sat down at the table. Emily turned around with a plate of large muffins then retracted the question as Embry and Jared stole two muffins.

"Who's this?" Emily asks as she saw Bella standing in the doorway.

"Bella Swan, who else?" Jared replies

"Oh, so you're the vampire girl." Emily states

"You're the wolf girl?" Bella asks

"Yeah...well, I'm engaged to one." Emily answers with a laugh, "Alyssa is the real wolf girl."

I saluted Bella with a muffin, I growled at the others, "Save the rest for our brothers, you pigs!"

"Trust Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily comments,

"He didn't say anything to me." Bella replies,

"That's a wolf thing." Embry states,

"Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them or not." I supplied

"And check it out. We can hear each other's thoughts." Embry adds

"Which is really annoying most of the time." I state

Jared told us to shut up, and that Bella ran with vampires.

"So? She can keep our secret, she kept the bloodsuckers' secret." I retorted then looked at Bella, "Freaked out yet?"

"You're not the first monsters I've met." Bella answers.

"Jake's right. You're good with weird." Sam comments as he walked, he went over to Emily and began kissing her.

I saw the spasm of pain flicker in Bella's eyes, I gave her a smile to cheer her up.

Paul and Jake came then,

"Sorry," Paul apologized.

Jake looked at Bella and they left to go for a walk.

After they came back, Jake informed us that Bella was the target of the red headed leech.

DarkPriestess66: Yes, I used scenes from the movie...I don't own...i just love when Bella decks Paul!


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to bite something as that red-headed leech kept on escaping us! I even hated that I was on late night watch on Bella, Jacob's thoughts were not helping me any. He even had me daydreaming about her.

The fur covered body next to me whined lightly, _you are annoying me._

_Haha, this is boring. But Sam's orders must be obeyed._ I replied, as I looked at Jared, I stood up and stretched out my sore muscles from sitting, _I'm going to make the circle. Just in case that parasite decides to come out from somewhere else. _

I walked off, sniffing for the familiar scent of the red-headed leech. I kept picking up Cullen stench.

_Anything?_ Jared asks

_if she's here's I doubt she will make a play for Bella. She knows about us playing guard dogs_. I answer as I made the complete circle and went back to Jared.

_I got a question?_ Jared asks,

I blinked at him,

_Why did you want me to go with you on this?_ Jared asks

I would hamstring Jake for fantasizing about Bella, and I would just get into a fight with Paul, and Embry can't sneak out of the house without all of us hearing about it the next patrol. I answer.

_What about Sam? _Jared asks

_Emily_, was I all said. _Truth is, I can't stand to be around Sam after he spends much time with Emily...Don't get me wrong, I love Emily like a sister, but he's just to wrapped up with her._

_He does seem to change when he's around her. _Jared agrees,_ I won't think about this when he's linked in with us._

_I wonder who will be next to imprint. _I commented almost wishful.

Jared looked at me shocked, well I think it was shock.

_What?_ I ask

_You want to imprint? _Jared asks

_I think I do, but then I had a more direct connection to Sam's thoughts before you and Paul joined us._ I answer

I tilted my head toward Bella's house, I could hear someone talking...oh my that girl talks in her sleep. I could just howl with laughter.

Jared kept his muzzle shut as he was trying not to howl with laughter, _Jake's not going to like this, she's __not even dreaming about him...she's dreaming about that stupid bloodsucker. _

As the sun began to make the dead blackness to gray, Jared and I hightailed it home.

I wanted to sleep, I wanted to get something to eat and then go to bed, but Sam met us as we phased back to report to him.

"Nothing, that stupid leech is staying away from town. I think she might try for Bella when she's alone." I state,

"Got another hour or two in you?" Sam asks

"No." I answer, "Don't even think about getting me to phase to command me to run, because I will be doing so asleep."

Sam then looked at Jared, he went into the woods with Sam.

I made my way to my cabin and got a sandwich from the fridge wolfed it down and went to bed.

About three hours later, I sat straight up in bed as I heard it...Sam's howl.


	10. Chapter 10

I tilted my head as another howl ripped through the air, this time sounding more urgent. I scrambled out of my bed half-way tripping on the rug, out the the door. As soon as I hit the tree line, I took off my top and struggled out of my shorts, letting the fire tremble down my limbs as I phased into my wolf counterpart.

_What's going_...my thoughts fell short as I felt the unmistakable mind of a female wolf...freaking out no less. Then the betrayal, hurt, and most of all anger started then I knew who the female was...Leah, Sam's ex.

_Shut up! I don't want to feel your petty jealousy._ I growled at Leah,

She stopped sending the torrid of emotions except for one shock..that I had growled at her.

Next I felt another mind join us,

_This is so cool!_ The new wolf states,

_You would think it's cool, Seth._ Leah growled

Then the underlining reason for Seth's transformation was their father's heartattack which was caused by Leah's transformation into a wolf.

The tribe thought I was the only female wolf, I guessed they were wrong.

_Alyssa, help them...Bella's in trouble._ Sam ordered in the double tone of the Alpha.

I felt my body reacting as I raced to the Clearwaters then I phased back to human. Going into the house, I was greeted by a gray wolf and a sandy colored wolf.

"I need you two to slowly count backwards from twenty, just breathe." I state,

Leah raised her lip at me, I swatted her on the nose.

"Don't growl at me," I state with my hands on my hips. "Just do as I say and you're go back to being human."

I averted my eyes as Leah phased back, I grabbed a throw blanket and handed to her. I grabbed another towel and threw it at Seth,

The two rushed over to their mom, who was trying her hardest to revive Harry.

I bit my lip to keep from crying myself,

"Leah, Call 911." I ordered

"They're on their way," Sue answers, "go put some clothes on,"

Leah and Seth reluctantly left the room.

The EMTs finally arrived, I held Sue as she sobbed silently against my shoulder.

Sam showed after that,

"What happened with Bella?" I asked

"She jumped off the cliff, no idea what she was thinking about...Jake's driving her home." Sam answers, he noticed the damage.

I shook my head and raised an eyebrow before nodding at the EMTs

We went to the hospital waiting in the lobby, a bunch of teen girls from the nearby city were staring at my brothers

"What never seen shirtless guys before?" I snapped at them "This isn't a photo shoot!"

Sam and Emily walked away from the doctor that was talking to Sue. Emily turned to Sam and leaned against him...we all knew then...Harry Clearwater didn't make it.

The next few days were in a blur of preparations for Harry's funeral, I had charge of the two new wolves, Leah and Seth.

Jacob was sulking all the time, because one of the Cullens came back thinking Bella had tried to commit suicide, she and the leech went save the leech Edward Cullen from getting himself killed.

"Get over it, Jacob!" I exclaimed, he was mumbling about Cullens and Bella.

Jacob growled at me, his arms were trembling as he fought to control his anger at my sudden outburst.

"Please I heard a better growl coming from a common dog" I muttered and ducked as Jacob swung at me.

"You don't understand! I Lo-" Jacob states

"Don't you dare say the word love! You may have a crush on her. But you're like every other teenager on the planet!" I interrupted

"Alyssa!"

I turned and seen Sam walking up.

"Leave Jake alone and go help Emily" Sam states

"then do something about him, I can't stand having my own dreams affected by Jake's infautation." I reply then walked off to help with the other things that needed doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks flew by after Harry's funeral, and I was seriously thinking of giving up on the whole finding your soul-mate thing.

"You got to be kidding! Please tell me you're joking!" I begged, I was about to drop to my knees and grovel at Sam's feet.

"Sorry, but Jared did imprint." Sam replies,

What the crap, I was sure this imprinting crap was rare. But Jared imprinted on a girl in his class, he just looked at her and he was another blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I turned on my bare heel and leap over the edge, phasing into a wolf.

_What's your problem?_ Leah asks,

_Shut it, Leah._ I snarled

Leah was the fastest wolf in the Pack, and let everyone know how she felt about Sam's betrayal of imprinting on Emily, she kept her emotions on that subject under lock and key when I was running with the Pack, because she knew that i would bite her if she didn't.

_Oh,_ Leah whispers in my mind, i didn't realize i was sharing my thoughts with her.

_Are we the only ones running patrol today?_ I ask

_The others are in school, and Seth's not liking being at home and studying._ Leah answers

Leah wasn't so bad when it was just us running the line, she was freaked when she found out that she didn't have a normal cycle like i was at first.

I started giggling in my head, which confused Leah.

_Did i miss the joke?_ Leah asks,

You are the joke, sister. I answer as i replayed the scene of her phasing right out of her clothes with some of the single guys around.

_Haha, that's not funny._ Leah growls, _Like i can control my anger like the rest of them._

Deciding the change the subject, I pushed myself faster then i ever did before.

_Hey! You're trying to lap me! _Leah exclaims, i could sense that she was picking up speed.

_Who me?_ I ask with innocence thoughts, that she didn't buy for a second.

I caught up with her, we were running side by side now.

She glanced over at me. _how did you end up being pure white?_

_Don't know, maybe it's because of my kindness, caring and every other possible emotion you can think __of. The Council is still confused on that one._ I answer, _I wish i had more coloring, I stick out in this greenry it's hard to stalk those parasites when i can't hide. I feel like glow-in-the-dark wolf. _

I stopped as i could smell that red-headed leech..

_That red-headed parasite was to close to the treaty line. She's toying with us. _I growled

I raised my head and let off a howl that was clearly meant as a summons.

We were joined by more minds,

_What's the problem...nevermind that is to close._ Sam states

_I think we need to chase to her to one side of the treaty line, who cares who gets her. She needs to be destroyed._ I suggest

_Don't get mad at me, but this is something we need Jacob for. He can get a message across to the Cullens via Bella Swan._ Sam replies,

I hated to use a human that way, but i doubt any of us had leeches on our contact lists.

_But we need the whole Pack together for this. We will find her together._ Sam states

_Sir, Mr. Alpha sir! _ I reply, i felt Sam roll his eyes at me.

Sam sent Jacob to Forks and he found out that Bella or Edward Cullen wasn't even in the state anymore, Jacob was worried that she left to be turned into a bloodsucker.

We and the rest of the Cullens chased the red-haired leech for a few nights, she kept on testing the line leaping back and forth between our territory and Cullen lands.

One of the Cullens the huge one and Paul got into it.

_Paul!_ Both Sam and I exclaimed,

_Get back here now!_ Sam ordered

_But that leech crossed over to our side!_ Paul snarled

_No, he didn't that is the dividing line of our __boundaries__! _I snarled back about ready to give Paul a good chomp on the leg, i bared my teeth at Paul. _You're too hotheaded to realize that! _

Suddenly i felt really calm...

"This is just a misunderstanding." head of the bloodsuckers states

Sam nodded and as a whole unit we turned and left seeing as the red-headed leech left to rethink her plans.

DarkPriestess66: I never thought i would ask this but i have no clue if Alyssa should imprint or not and i don't know who it should be.


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting as my human self on the cliff overlooking the pacific ocean, enjoying the breeze and the mist. Just thinking about everything.

Why did Sam and Jared imprint? Was it because they could pass on the werewolf gene and Leah and I couldn't? Maybe they needed to imprint so they could be stronger then our fathers?

Leah and I were starting to form a strong sisterhood, we ran together when we were on patrol, since there were seven wolves, Sam, Jared, Embry, Jake, Seth and Leah and myself. We split patrols up, Surely we were done with the fever and the transformations, I hoped so.

I thought about going to visit my adoptive family, but somehow I knew that Sam would never agree to let me go without having to phase to keep in touch. Unless I wanted to go to the Florida everglades to phase it was to much of a hassle.

I missed the sun, I missed surfing and I missed being with other people, but now I had to hide the massive furred and awesome part of who I am.

Pulling up one leg to my chest, I lay my head against my knee knowing If I wanted too I could stay like this for a few hours.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Embry

"Sitting here waiting for the end of the world, just to see if I could fight zombies instead of vampires." I answer, sarcasm dripping.

Embry sat down next to me, "Funny, what are you really thinking about?"

"Sam and Jared." I reply

Embry stared at me

"and imprinting, just trying to figure out if I'm doomed to be alone." I continue

Embry shrugged, "What's so wrong about being alone? It means you have choices."

I blinked at him, "what choices? I have no choice, because it's bad enough having to by new clothes after I forget and phase out of mine. But having someone else not know about a vital part of my life. As much I'm a jealous harpy. I want what I can't have."

"Are we getting into the female stuff again like with Leah? If so I think I hear Jake calling me." Embry asks,

I groaned and pushed myself up from the ground. "Men." I jogged off.

"What did I say?" Embry asked himself as I left.

I went over to the Clearwaters,

"Hello, Alyssa." Billy greeted me, he was spending most of his time over here helping Sue deal with two wolves.

"Hey," I greet back,

Leah poked her head out from the kitchen, "Hey sis."

"whatever you're having, there better be more" I reply making my way to the kitchen.

Leah rolled her eyes at me, "Don't we have more then normal?"

"I think we can eat a whole cow and have room for seconds." I answer as I sat down in a chair.

"Make yourself at home." Leah laughed

"Don't mind if I do." I laugh with her.

Leah handed me a sub sandwich, and a can of soda. She sat down. "So what are you really doing here?"

"If I see one of our brothers I might dislocate their jaws." I reply, "they just don't understand." Leah and I share the same doubts,

"Can I help?" Leah asks, "And should I warn Seth to stay away?"

"Nah, I like him better then the others half the time." I answer

"You should since I'm the best." Seth states as he walked into the kitchen

"Keep dreaming." Leah and I both disagree before we cracked up.

"There's nothing to eat." Seth whined

"poor baby, I guess you just have settle for cereal unless you already ate the whole box?" I teased

"Shut up," Seth replies

"I can't shut up," I state, "If I didn't talk then everyone would be getting a headache later, and believe me I don't want to be ordered to shut up. So you have to deal with me talking."

"How much sugar have you had today?" Leah asks

I counted on my fingers, "I don't know, but I did drink a few cans of soda over at Emily's to keep me up"

"How many?" Seth asks

"Whole six pack." I respond proudly, "He Who Shall Remain Nameless didn't like I drank all of his soda, so he kicked me out for the rest of the day."

Leah finished her food and stood up and grabbed me by the ear,

"Let go! That hurts!" I whined

"This time, I am going to beat you in a race." Leah replies as she dragged me out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Well just my luck, I was wrong about this transformations being done. The last wolf to join us was Quil,

It seems now that we have the Original Pack's sons now. Where does that leave me? Who was I related to get this?

Leah could trace her family back, but me? I couldn't I just know I'm a half-breed like Embry. What's worse Quil was ecstatic about being a wolf. I guess if I were friends with them before they phased, I would be down in the dumps about them keeping secrets from me.

Finally Jacob came back, I stared at Jacob from acrossed the table, "You went to Forks High to do what? Let the bronze haired leech know he was a jackass?" I clapped, "Nice going. But still that was a stupid thing to do. I thought the Treaty said we can't cross either line."

"Like I care when Bella is in danger." Jacob retorts, "I wanted to see if she was still human." he mumbled the last part, but he clearly forgotten my hearing was as good as his was.

Apparently my lecture about him having a crush on Bella didn't take to well. But she counted him as a best friend. I shrugged "Not my problem, if the leech wants to hand over your head on a platter."

I stood up, thinking that if those Jake's rivalry with the leech ever got anywhere, and Jake lost the fight, I would take out the leech that did it.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asks

"Calling my mom" I answer, "or am I not allowed to make simple phone call?"

I left his house and jogged to mine, I opened the door and went to the phone, dialing the number. I never used to much since coming here.

"Hello?" my mother's voice answers

"Hi mom."

"Alyssa!" Mother exclaims, "How are you?"

"Good, just calling to see if you could send some one my stuff here, just to make my house feel like home?" I ask

"Of course," mother answers

"How's dad?" I ask

"He's good." mother answers

"Let me guess he's standing there wanting to know who you're talking too?" I question, with a sigh. Mother took my transformation well but my father didn't like it, lets say I wasn't welcome in his house when he was there.

"Correct, I'll send you what you need. Maybe I'll come and see you?" mother asks

"Now's not a good time for visits, I'm hardly ever home." I reply, I didn't want my mother as a vampire's next meal or end up being on the wrong end of my claws if I got angry.

"Alright, just call once and awhile." Mother replies, her tone was saddened. But I couldn't allow her to be here.

"I love you, mom." I state,

"Me too, always will." Mother replies before she hung up.

I put the phone back in the cradle, I leaned my head against the wall. I realized since I first phased, that I completely changed. I wasn't like myself. I was strong, tough, and quick witted when I needed to be. I thought about my high school days. I was the poplar valley girl, on the cheerleading squad and the pep squad, I played volleyball when I wasn't cheering. But now I seemed to be a different person and I liked the change.

I wondered if my mom noted the change when I was talking to her. I shrugged and went to sleep.

I went down to first beach to gather seashells to make a frame for my mom, few weeks after Quil had joined us. We were concerned about the happenings in Seattle, but we didn't know if it was a vampire or some serial killer. While I was at First Beach, I saw plenty of people but nothing happened. So I was safe, and how I hated it.

"Alyssa!" Embry's voice called out

I turned and waved

Embry jogged up to me, "We have a problem."

I tilted my head listening for Sam's summoning howl, he normally used when most of us weren't on patrol.

"Not that." Embry hissed at me. "you need to get to Emily's"

I placed the bag on my shoulder containing the shells, and we headed to Emily's.

What I saw when I got there was Quil on the front porch playing peek-a-boo with a toddler.

"What's so wrong with playing with a kid?" I ask

"He's going to be like that for a while." Embry answers, "That's Claire, Emily's niece."

"You don't mean..." I trailed off

"Yep" Embry answers making the 'p' pop.

I went inside and noticed the surprised and slightly worried looks on the others' faces.

"So what do you think?" Sam asks, nodding toward the porch.

"I think I'm jealous." I answer, "And I think that's going to take a while."

"What do you mean by that?" Emily asks,

"Hello, You got a babysitter that will _enjoy_ watching her. He's not going to love her as Sam does with you." I respond, "Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go running to avoid my problems."


	14. Chapter 14

Great...Jacob volunteered us as guard dogs again. But this time, I was excited it was my first bone fire with the council and the whole pack. I would get to hear the legends of our tribe.

We took turns with the Cullens guarding Bella and her father at night when they needed to hunt.

I sat with Jacob watching the house, I was singing just to annoy him.

_This is the song that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was_ I sang,

Jacob growled at me. _Shut up! _

I gave him a wolf-grin,_ Nope, I can't stop singing until you stop thinking about her._

_Why did I get stuck with you? _Jacob asks

_Because I can keep my head together around Bella. _I answer before I switch to another song, _John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, His name is my name, too. Whenever we go out, The people always shout,__  
__"There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!"_

I watched with satisfaction as Jake laid down and placed his paws over his head, he whimpered softly.We stayed there all night, and nothing happened.

The next day, I was hanging out with the guys after a few hours sleep, when we heard Jacob's _Volkswagen_ Rabbit outside. The guys piled out of the house, Leah and I were last. Leah had an unfriendly expression on her face.

Bella hasn't really been out here since Cullen's return.

_The guys teased Jake about his internal monologue about Bella, which he thought about when we were phased. _

_"Alright, you can all shut up now." Jacob states, then looks at Leah, "Bella, this is Leah Clearwater... Harry's daughter."_  
"Hey... I'm really sorry about your father." Bella apologizes  
"If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." Leah replies then walks off to the ledge and phases.  
"Fun, isn't she?" Jacob asks  
_"She's better when she's not protective." I state then follow after Leah._  
_I phased then we p__atrolled__looking for Victoria __until the bonfire, _  
_Jacob doesn't get it...he can cause her more pain if she did choose him. __I said quietly as i ran the southern edge of the line._  
_The guys were clueless all but Sam and Leah._  
_Bella Swan is not Jake's soul-mate, he will leave her if they were together. I explained, then I sent an wordless apology toward Leah. She accepted it but she didn't like it that I was right. _  
_That night, we were all together eating, enjoying each other's company until Old Quil explained about the spirit warriors and the first wolf of the tribe. _  
_That is when Billy took over and told of the Cold Ones and the Third Wife. _  
_I found myself feeling sorry for our common a__ncestor loosing his reason for being human, it was strange how we were the heirs of the magic that ran through our bloodline. I've decided that I didn't look a thing like Jacob or Quil or the Clearwaters but I did share a few features with Sam and Embry. _  
_I didn't tell Sam of my suspicions but he looked at me once and awhile and I could tell he already knew that I was thinking along same lines. _  
_I looked over and saw Bella was asleep on Jake's knee. _  
_"Awe she missed out on watching us eat a whole cow." I giggled._


	15. Chapter 15

"She did what?!" I asked as Jacob came back from dropping Bella at her house, a few days after the bonfire.

"Bella broke her hand punching my face." Jacob answers

"What did you do?" I ask, as I clutched my hand into a fist

"I kissed her." Jacob answers

I swung at Jacob and heard the crunch as I broke his nose. He grumbled at me as he straighten his nose before it could heal. "You're an idiot! You're lucky Cullen didn't break your neck!"

"But..." Jacob began

"If you ever repeat this to anyone, I will personally throttle you. I admit that Bella might love you, but it's not enough, she's insane about the leech." I interrupted, then turned away from him. "If you really loved her as you think you do...you would want her to be happy."

"She can be happy with me." Jacob protested

"You're a bigger moron then I thought you were. You can leave her too. You can't make yourself imprint on her and you know it." I state then walked off.

"I guess I'll go apologize to her." Jacob muttered, "Nah, I'll wait a few days."

I didn't know where I was going, I just went to the beach...i wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans now. It was growing colder but then I didn't notice. It didn't feel cold when you ran a temperature that would have put a normal person in the hospital.

I stood on the beach and picked up a few rocks and threw them into the water.

"Alyssa?" a familiar voice called my name.

I turned and my mouth fell open in shock.

"Close your mouth before something flies into it." my mother states.

"what are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" I ask

"I told her," Leah answers, she was a little further back then my mom "She's safe enough here..."

"Not from me." I murmured low enough for only Leah to hear.

"You're lack of confidence in yourself isn't at all flattering." Leah states, "you have better control then Sam, that's saying something."

"So do I get to meet your Pack members?" my mom asks

"Well you already met my sister." I answer, but I guess she could meet the others...I just hope I can get her away from Paul before anything bad happens.

I looked my slender mother up and down deciding something that was completely out of character for me. "Want a ride?"

"You're kidding right?" Leah asks,

"Nope, I'm almost as big as Sam. Remember?" I answer

"what are you two talking about?" my mom asks

I smiled and sprinted toward the woods.

"Come on," Leah states as she lead my mom to the woods as I stood in all my white furred glory.

I turned and looked at Leah,

"When we phase its dangerous for an normal person to be near us." Leah explains, "Lyssa wanted to be far enough away that she wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh," my mom replies, "She's bigger then I last saw her"

"Happens." Leah replies before marching into bush where I felt the stirring as she phased.

I lowered myself to the ground as flat as I could, kinda felt like I was being ordered to do something.

_You're crazy, you know that right?_ Leah asks as she watched as my mom climbed on top of my back.

I barked a laugh, _I'm wolf but close to it._

_That means I'm crazy too._ Leah groaned

I just started to trot as my mother gripped the fur on my neck to keep a hold.

_Leah, you mind going ahead just to be cautious?"_ I ask, as I wasn't as great as running with someone on my back yet. But luckily mom didn't feel like that much then a heavy rock.

No problem. Leah answers and sped off.

"where is she going?" Mom asks

I cocked my ears backwards to catch her words, then I turned my head slightly to look at her.

"oh, I'm speaking when you can't give an answer. Huh?" mom states. "faster."

I gave her a wolf-grin, and sped up. We made it to Emily's and she climbed off. I trotted back into the woods and phased put back on my clothes.

"Leah went on ahead." I answered. "I can't talk to normal people in my wolf form, but I can speak to my brothers and sister."

mom nodded, I climbed the ledge and pulled my mom up like she was a child.

"Stronger then normal..." I state then trailed off as I saw Sam standing there with his arms crossed.

"We need to talk." Sam states.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam looked at me then his eyes gazed over to my pure white mother, "So she's your mother?"

"Yes," I answered as I found the ground very appealing at the moment. "Mom, this is Sam, he's well..uh..."

"I'm the Alpha of the pack," Sam replies, cutting to the point.

"I'm Melissa," mom replies, as she reached and shook Sam's hand. She didn't react the way she did to me.

The whole pack was there,

"Mom, meet Embry, Seth, Jared and Quil, Jacob, oh and Paul, stay away from my mom or I'll personally rip your hamstrings out." I introduce her to my pack.

"Alyssa June!" Mom exclaims, she grabbed my ear and pulled me away. It didn't hurt but I pretended otherwise. "That is no way to speak to your brother."

"Mom, I was saying that for your own safety!" I retort, "Paul can't control his temper!"

"Like she could even take me on!" Paul called out.

I turned to him, "Is that a challenge?" I was getting annoyed which was slowly turning into anger at Paul, I could feel myself trembling as I was about to phase.

"Alyssa, calm down. Paul don't tease her." Sam commanded

"Alyssa?" Mom asks, her voice was frighten.

That cooled the fire building inside me, I didn't want a repeat of Sam and Emily happening again.

"Sorry, Mom." I apologize

"You're not the only one who can't control their temper." Mom whispers, but I heard her. For some reason, I knew she wasn't talking about Paul.

"Sam, I think we should leave them alone for a while." Jake suggests, I threw him a grateful glance.

"Let's go," Sam replies,

The others left leaping over the ledge and into the forest, Leah looked at me with concern then left as well.

"Why are you really here?" I ask looking at my mom.

She looked at the trees, the cabin, everywhere that seemed interesting to her to avoid looking me in the eyes.

"Mom, talk to me!" I exclaimed, which brought out Emily

"What's going on?" Emily asks,

mom looked at Emily, her scars were visible and we all knew not to stare.

"Don't stare," I hissed at her then looked at Emily "Can we go inside?"

Emily nods.

Mom and I sit at the kitchen table, Emily hands my mom a glass of iced tea.

"Lunch will be ready soon," Emily informs,

"I'll let the others know, in a second." I reply,

my mom held the glass in her hands like a lifeline, she took a breathe and let it out in a sigh, "I left your father."

My eyes popped open, "What?!"

"It's not because of you," Mom answers, "I found that that he cheated on me! He has a whole other family!"

"Alyssa, go outside now." Emily ordered

I didn't realize I was shaking so bad, as the whole scene blurred in front of me, I barely controlled myself to get out the door before I landed on four paws.

_! _was the Pack's reaction to my swirling thoughts joining theirs.

Sam was the only who wasn't sending comforting emotions, my way. He understood. His other father had left him and his mother.

_I want to bite something right now!_ I thought with a snarl, as I ran. I wouldn't mind it if was the man that used to be called dad.

_Good thing, we're not near her._ Paul states

_Shut up, Paul! _All of us exclaim

Paul sent a wordless cry of pain and Leah was laughing in her head.

_Thanks for taking a bite for me._ I state

_Anytime, sister, anytime._ Leah replies.

_Why me?_ Paul asks

You seemed to know how to annoy us most. Jake answers.

I ran until I dealt with my emotions and when I was finally able to phase back, which was about three in the morning.

Crashing on Emily's couch as my mom had the guest room. I knew she couldn't stay in La Push since it was Tribe members only. I decided that if she moved to Forks, I would visit. I didn't care about Cullens knowing I was breaking the treaty or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Mom moved to Forks, she started working in the local diner, she loved Forks. Which I found super strange but I guess I had gotten used to being without the sun too.

Mom visited often, she made my tiny house a home. She filled up so many hours of patrol coming home exhausted and starving. She even went out of her way to spend time with Emily when Sam wasn't with her.

I was sitting on the railing at Emily's, mom looked at me, like i had an answer to something that was troubling her.

"What's up?" I ask

"I can't help but notice that Quil seems to spend most of his time with that little girl." Mom answers.

Claire, somehow i knew Mom would notice things like that.

"What about them?" I ask

"Is Quil her brother?" Mom asks

"Not really...look mom, it's a wolf thing." I answer

"Doesn't really answer the question," Mom states looking at me.

"Notice the way Sam stares at Emily, like she's the sun or the way Jared is with Kim?" I ask feeling my own doubts and fears bubbling up. Mom nods, "Well it's because they imprinted on them."

"Come again?" Mom asks,

I look at her, "Imprinting means that Sam, Jared and Quil found their soul-mates"

Mom then began ranting about how wrong that was. Claire was only a child.

"Mom!" I exclaim, when she paused to catch her breathe. "It's not what you think."

She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"Quil is in the overworked nanny stage and the really good part is...he doesn't care." I explain, "Let me take it this way, when one of us wolves find that certain someone, It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, the person does... You become whatever he or she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

Mom's eyes shined as i explained what imprinting was.

"Forget it, if you're thinking about getting grandkids someday." I state, i felt tears sting my eyes.

"But i want grandkids to spoil!" Mom whined,

"Mom, remember that Talk we had when i was younger?" I ask,

"Which one?" mom asks, "We have a few of them,"

"Okay, let me put it this way...what haven't you found in my bathroom?" I question

"Oh." Mom states, catching on.

I stood up and went to the forest. "Time for me to head out."


	18. Chapter 18

It was midnight when I heard Sam's howl. I struggled out of bed. I was sleeping in my undergarments. I was out of my room sprinting toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks, sleepily as she saw me running from my room,

"Sam's calling." I answer, "Go back to sleep."

"What's happening?" Mom asks more awake.

"I don't know." I reply, I was already trembling as I try to hold back the fire that would change me from woman to wolf,

"Go." mom ordered

I was already out the door before she could finish the word blurring as I phased.

_About time, _Embry teased

_Shut up, what's going on?_ I ask

Jacob was there at Sam's right flank as I pushed myself to join my pack. Something was up.

_The Cullens have asked for an understanding._ Sam answered my question.

I entered the clearing where we normally met for meetings.

An understanding? I repeat

Jacob shared his thoughts, followed by Embry and Quil to give us another perspective.

I walked up and sat at Sam's left flank. _So let me get this straight, some leech is creating an army of bloodsuckers and you're really thinking about working with the Cullens?"_

_To protect Bella. _Jacob answers

_Like I give a damn about what happens to her, she's chosen her side._ I reply

Next thing, I knew I was being pounced on by Jacob. He was snapping at my front shoulder blades. As I tried to dislodge him. I wasn't going to defend myself.

_You two stop this at once!_ Sam ordered as his voice took on the double edge to it.

Jacob and I bowed before him like puppets.

Sam then approached me baring his teeth, _You will not say another word about Bella Swan to Jake. Do I make myself clear?_

My body bowed even lower to the ground I was about to roll over onto my back to show my stomach. I wasn't the one to be submissive, but I couldn't do a blast thing about it. We had chosen Sam to be Alpha. _Yes, Sam._

Jacob then showed us where the Cullens planned to lure in the newborns. Sam agreed to the plan. Much to my resentment. But they did have a point, we needed numbers.

Awesome, we get to kill some vamps! Seth exclaims.

No, you don't. The rest of us growled back to him.

It isn't all bad, as least some vamps were targets. We went back to home to rest because we were meeting with the Cullens tomorrow morning at 3am.

After sleeping the morning and part of the afternoon away.

I looked at my mom. I wanted her away from Forks and the only way to do that was to have her stay here in La Push.

"Mom, you're going to stay with Emily. The Pack and I have to do something very important in the next few days." I state, my tone was firm.

Mom looked at me, I don't know what she saw within my eyes but I had a guess it was fear for her safety. She consented to stay at Emily's.

I escorted her to Emily's later in the evening.

"Emily? Can I speak to you outside?" I ask looking at her from under my eyelashes.

Sam looked at me questioning why I was asking to speak with his imprintee.

Emily and I walked far enough away to not to over heard.

"What is it that you need?" Emily asks

I turned to her with tears pricking my eyes, I decided to ask Emily something just in case something happened to me in the coming fight. Emily gasped as she saw my expression.

"If I don't make it back, Will you explain everything to my mom? That I am doing this for her as much as to the Tribe?" I ask

"Yes, but I know you will be coming back," Emily answers.

"Just in case. I know my mom can keep our secret." I state.

Together we walked back, Sam looked at Emily but she just grinned and shook her head.

We stayed at Emily's until the early hours of the morning each of us thinking about who could we lose what minds would leave us forever in the coming fight. We each phased and left.

We walked in together, Jake and I were closer to Sam.

Paul growled slightly as we stopped away from the Cullens.

_Paul, ease up. _I state before Sam could. _We're on the same side for now. _

Jake was surprised that the mind reader would have allowed Bella to even be here watching this practice.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward explains.

Got that right, leech.

Edward's eyes flickered to me, and my lips pulled back to show my teeth.

"They came. That's all that matters." Carlisle replies "Will you translate?" he stood up to stand before Sam,

Jake took a step forward in Bella's direction.

"Hey, Jake." Bella whispers.

Sam growled cutting Jake's thoughts short, because I would disobey the command and tease Jake.

"Welcome." Carlisle greets, he motioned toward the other male blonde "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

Sam looked at Edward.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward translates. The Pack joint question.

"They're a great deal stronger then us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues" Carlisle explains, "Our kind is never more physically powerful then in our first several months of this life." he nodded to Jasper.

Jasper step forward "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them."

A collective shudder went through us as we got the meaning behind those words. The newborns would kill humans.

"Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly." Jasper continued. "And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose. Emmett!"

the big one step up and walks to the other side.

"Don't hold back." Jasper states

"Not in my nature." he replied

I watched with an analyzing eye, I could tell that Jasper would be the hardest to kill if we ever started a war between them and us. While Emmett relied on his strength.

"Never lose focus." Jasper states as he finished with Emmett. He walked around looking at the others practice against each other.

Edward relied on his mind reading, he had Carlisle on the ground.

"One more thing." Jasper states

Edward looked at Jasper, that is until Carlisle kicked his legs out from under him.

"Never turn your back on your enemy."

Jasper trained with the blonde female and the pixie looking one.

I had to suppress my enjoyment at watching Jasper turn around confused as the pixie-like leech hid from him only to drop down on his shoulders.

Jacob crossed over to stand near Bella.

my lips pulled back, as I wanted to growl at him.

"Some of you are gonna get hurt. Some of you could get killed because of me." Bella whispers to Jake, not thinking that the rest of us could hear her. What got be was that she was worried about us instead of herself. "It's gonna be a 100 times worse then this, right?"

I watched as Jake leaned his head down to comfort Bella. She scratched him between the ears like he was a common dog. I'm surprised his tail didn't start wagging.

We each turned and left after we were finished.

DarkPriestess66: Yes, I used lines from the movie. So me no own.


	19. Chapter 19

The following day, Sam ordered me to go with Jacob as he went to find out what the Cullens wanted him for.

I walked with Jake came close to Jasper, Bella, and Edward. I didn't realize how tall I was in this form when I was standing beside Jake as a human, I could reach his shoulder. Wow.

"You're not fighting? What, did you pull a muscle or something?" Jake asks sarcastically

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

Bella looked at Jacob, "He's doing it for me, okay?"

"Whatever." Jacob answers, "Just tell me the plan." I shoved Jacob with my nose and growled at him. "I mean us."

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here."

_Agreed_. I thought but Edward didn't translate for me.

"Edward and I are going to a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up on our scents." Bella explains.

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Edward adds.

I snarled at Edward, Jake placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me from taking a bite out of Edward.

"Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." Jacob replies.

"What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me." Bella explains

_Trust the one wolf with a crush on her...Great choice._ I thought sarcastically

"Done." Jacob agreed

"This is not a good idea." Edward states.

I didn't know if he was speaking to me or someone else.

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his odor." Jasper reasons.

Before they could argue further, Bella had enough and demanded that the theory be tested.

"Eau de wolf coming up." Jacob states

"Run." Edward replies

We watched Jacob take off with Bella.

I sat down waiting. Thinking about the Cullens.

Edward gasped at my thoughts. Jasper looked at him then to me.

"She doesn't hate us like the rest do." Edward explains.

I glared at Edward.

"Why?" Jasper asks

I stared at Edward as I thought of my answer.

"Because we didn't trigger her transformation. She can look at us differently. Well maybe not me since Jacob Black is her brother." Edward translated. He looked at me as I thought about me trying to get it through Jake's supernaturally thick skull that Bella isn't the one for him.

"She's proud of something." Jasper whispers.

_My name isn't She. It's Alyssa. Use it or I'll keep calling you a leech. _I thought.

Edward gave my message and Jasper apologize.

_They have been gone long enough, maybe someone should test the other part of the theory?_ I ask changing the subject.

Jasper went off to try and find Bella.

Edward looked at me, "You have the gentlest mind, I've ever heard from one of your kind."

I stood up and backed away, _Thanks, I guess. Repeat the conversation to anyone else and I might bite you right here and now. _

We turned as we heard footsteps.

"All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella." Jasper informs. He looked at Edward. "This will work,"

"Great." Edward replies

I waited for Jake then we left to go home.

_You what?!_ Jacob exclaims

_What was I suppose to do when I was waiting for you? Pretend they were in pieces? Yes, I spoke with Edward and Jasper._ I explained,_ All I did was tell them about how I became a wolf. Yesh, it's not like I told them everything you thought about. Trust me, things about Her...I don't even want to think about! _

_Why I oughta__! _Jacob growled at me

_You can't do anything me, Mr. I-didn't-want-to-be-Alpha-male_. I reply as I sped up to avoid being bitten.

I slept over at Emily's that night, the following day. We were deciding if we should camp out in our wolf forms for the battle.

"What battle?" Mom asks as she came inside. We all looked at her. Oh crap.

Sam glared at me.

"I didn't tell her a blasted thing about what we protect against." I state

"Cold Ones" Mom countered softly.

"How do you know about that?" I asked

"Billy Black told me about what is really going on." Mom answers.

We would have glared at Jake if he was here. But he took Bella up to their campsite.

Mom walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek, "You're worried about me, don't be."

"Mom, I..." I began then stopped as she was right. I was her child. She should be the one who should be worried about my safety.

"I think it's better for you to spend the night close to wherever you're fighting." Mom suggests.

Sam nods. "Agreed."

We ate more then we should have then we left to be ready. Seth didn't like being out of action, but he was a good candidate for being a cell phone.


	20. Chapter 20

I paced around on all fours, as I was restless. If I wasn't a wolf, I would be bouncing in excitement.

_Stop it, we're trying to sleep_ _here._

I looked over at Sam, he was curled up but I could see his eyes gleaming as he stared at me.

I looked around me. Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Leah were all sleeping. With the pack's thoughts merged as it was. I could see what the others were dreaming of, I shuddered as I felt Jared's slumbering thoughts about Kim.

I moved over to lay down next to Leah, she was sleeping a little bit away from the rest of the Pack. She couldn't escape the Pack but she still distanced herself from us...or should I be thinking of a certain black wolf she was trying to stay away from.

I tried not to think about everything, to allow Sam to sleep. So I focused on the only wolf that was still awake...Jake.

I could hear from Jake's thoughts that Bella was fairing well, in the cold up on the mountain. Jake whined and his thoughts shown concern.

I heard Bella from Jake's sharp ears. "G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-ere."

Then I heard Edward whispering to her, "He's just worried about you."

why does she worry about everyone but herself? I wondered but without really thinking about that.

Jake then whimpered, a high pitched, grating sound of complaint. _Why_ _don't you do something?_

"What do you want me to do?" Edward growled, "Carry her through _that_? I don't see you making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?"

The storm on the mountain was worse, lucky for us that we ran a temp...my ears cocked forward as I heard Jake's howl and then he faded from my mind. I hope they didn't kill each other.

I laid my head on my front paws, and just listen to the beating of my brothers' and sister's heartbeats and breathing, using that to fall asleep myself.

I didn't know how long we were sleeping until I jerked awake. I could smell one of the Cullens. I pulled myself up and looked around. I saw the leader, Carlisle.

"Alice says the newborns are coming." Carlisle informed now knowing one of us was awake to get the others up.

I nod then he disappeared rejoining his coven.

I reached out to Sam's mind, my stomach heaved as I saw he was dreaming of Emily. _Get up, it's about to_ _start_.

One by one, all of us were waking up and stretching out and then we were thinking as one. Since Jake wasn't here yet. I took my place at Sam's side. He looked at me and I gave him a feral grin.

Jasper's plan worked, we leaped over the rock outcropping as the newborns attacked the Cullens. Each one of us shredding apart vampires, while avoiding the Cullens.

I locked onto a newborn male's side and threw my head back and the grating sound as I torn him apart. I stuck closer to the caramel vampire's side, I could tell during the practice sessions that she wasn't a fighter.

She looked at me, as I took out a newborn that was sneaking up on her. She mouthed "Thank you"

I dipped my head and looked around, they were body parts everywhere. That is when the Pack felt it. Seth's excitement as he got to fight a vampire...

Leah wanted to leave to help her brother,

_Leah, Stay. _Sam's ordered in the double timbre of the Alpha

A worried whine escaped Leah's throat but she couldn't deny the order. We were heading back to La Push when Leah found a newborn that was hiding.

Leah no! We all shouted as she was trying to prove herself. Jake managed to distract the newborn, who released Leah.

All of us watched in horror as the newborn leech got his arms around Jake and crushed him.

Jake's vocal and mental pain sent us after the leech and dared to hurt our brother, Sam and I took it down.

Carlisle's medical training kicked in, he was at Jake's side but Jake refused to phase back.

Sam and I convinced Jake to phase, then Carlisle looked at him.

"The bones on his right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle explained.

_Sam, you and the others phase help carry Jake back home, this time screw_ _the_ _treaty_. I thought as Sam agreed. Carlisle was the only doctor who knew about us. This time, we could and will bend the rules.

They phased and I decided to stay in this form, just in case. I could handle vampires and I wasn't trying to be a hero.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had it!" Leah states.

"Leah!" Sam exclaims, just as I growled at her.

Sam knelt by Carlisle, worried about Jake.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in." Carlisle states, "It's already starting."

"We need to get him out of here. We're not going to win a fight with the Volturi." Edward states.

Since when did he and Bella show up? Who cares. Well Bella was passed out cold.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam states, he glanced at me and I glared at him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle agreed

I turned and raced off into the forest, checking to make sure the area was clear. The others caught up with me and I did the same thing.

That night, we all were outside Billy's. I forbidden my mom from being here. She wanted to be here but I rather her not be when the Carlisle said he needed to re-break Jake's bones.

Every time, we heard Jake's screams. We all shuddered.

Bella showed up, just as Jake screamed again.

"It's been going on for a while." Quil explains

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry added

"Why did he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick." Leah states.

"Give it a rest, Leah." Paul replies,

"You would have had your neck snapped from where I was standing." I state,

We jumped in surprise as Carlisle opened the door walking out, with Sam following.

"The worst is over. He'll be all right." Carlisle explains. "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

"Thank you." Billy states.

He and Carlisle shook hands.

I watched surprised and shocked.

Bella went inside after Carlisle left.

Whatever happens after this, I knew I would try my very best to keep this alliance going between us and the Cullens.

A weeks after the battle, I was on my way to visit Billy. When I heard Billy shouting for Jake. I sprinted the house from the forest.

I came out into the clearing behind Jake's house just in time to see Jake phase and run past me.

"Billy, what happened?" I asked, he just handed me a fancy invitation.

I looked at it and felt tears come to my eyes. Poor Jake.

Bella and Edward were getting married.


	21. Chapter 21

Sometimes, I wish I never shown Jake my memories of living as a wolf for the first few months after I phased and ran away. He was trying his hardest not to think like a human. I bit my lip everytime, I phased and felt his searing agony, his heart was breaking and there was nothing we could do to help him.

My mom came up to me, one day after I finished running.

"I didn't know that Chief Swan's daughter was getting married." she states.

I gritted my teeth and tried not to let my own anger at that impending wedding or should it just be called a funeral. "That's nice for her."

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing my tone.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Jake." I lied.

We wolves knew that breach in the treaty was coming. We didn't know when but it was coming. The key point was that no vampire namely a Cullen could bite a human.

"I'm going to down to the beach." I state,

"Alyssa?" Mom asks

but I was already running.

Days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, and Jake still wasn't coming back. Everytime, I crossed into Cullen land to visit my mom. I saw the fliers with Jake's picture plastered to telephone poles, up in the windows, in big bold letters were Have you seen this boy?

Of course, the others, myself and Bella knew no one had ever saw Jake as a human. Now a rather huge russet wolf maybe. He was somewhere in northern Canada, another set of my memories. I guess. I shown him everything about living as the wolf. Letting being human bleed out of you.

I had clothes stashed at my mom's house in Forks, I just had a strange feeling I would need them someday soon.

Seth was invited to the bloodsucker's wedding, I found that extremely uneasy. How that happy little punk could form a friendship with Edward Cullen.

Sometimes, I wished I had Seth's mindset. I wish I could see the Cullens as he does. He isn't worried about the coming breach as the rest of us were.

"You're not eating." Mom's voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked down at the plate of hamburgers, I mean a plate of five burgers and French fries to myself.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I apologize and dug into the burgers. I love my mom's mushroom burgers with swiss cheese.

My mom looked at me. "Is it Jake?"

I grinned, "He's trying not to think human, but I doubt he's coming back anytime soon."

"How..." Mom began but she understood when I tapped my head.

"He can't hide everything from us." I state. I finished dinner and stood up.

"Leaving?" Mom asks

I smile, "Yeah, I have to go run on four legs." then I stopped and hugged her for a minute. "I have a feeling, I'm not going to see you for a while. So just remember, I love you."

"I always have and always will love you, my wolf pup." Mom replies, then laughed softly as I playfully growled at her for using that nickname, I hated.

I left her modest house and started jogging in the rain, I came here this way, the moment I was on the highway going to La Push, I step it up. I started running faster then a normal human could move.

I made it to the treaty line, safety of the familiar forests of this part of Washington. I ducked into the forest and shrugged out of my shirt and jeans. Tying them to the leather cord on my leg, I phased.

_Welcome back, nice time with your mom? _Sam asks, his thoughts were hiding something, feeling of importance coloring them.

_You never welcomed me_ _back_ _before, what's going on?_ I ask as I ran to where he and the others were patrolling.

I reached out and when I found out what caused Sam's shadings to his thoughts, excitement flooding my mind.

Jake was coming back, maybe not consciously but that didn't matter he was coming home.

_There's_ _something_ _else_ _too. _Sam states cutting my joy at the fact that the whole pack will be together again physically.

_Do_ _tell, oh most wonderful brother of my soul?_ I ask as I coated it with as much sarcasm as I could.

_I want the pack to watch out for the people of Forks at Bella Swan's wedding._ Sam answers,

I pushed myself harder, spinning out as I raced into the old logging clearing, my teeth bared _you're_ _insane_.

If I am, you are too sister. Sam states.

I snarled at him, as I began to trot away to go to my section of patrolling.


	22. Chapter 22

After that joke of a wedding, Jake was chomping at the bit to start a fight. All of us were waiting for some sign that Edward Cullen had succeeded turning Bella Swan into a bloodsucker. He kept thinking about how they would explain her missing to Chief Swan.

I wanted to bite something everytime, Jake imagined biting Edward Cullen's head off.

I was raiding the fridge when I heard it. Sam's howl.

I slam the fridge door and ran out of the house, shrugging out of my clothes and hitting the tree line and pulling the heat from the center of my body and phasing. I felt Jake phase after me.

_So self-absorbed all the time._ Leah thought at Jake

_Yeah, no hypocrisy there, Leah. _Jake replies.

_Can it, guys._ Sam states

Leah and I wince over the word guys. It's like Sam forgotten about us.

Sam pretended not to notice, _Where's Quil and Jared?_

_Quil's got Claire. He's taking her to the Clearwaters' _Jake answers

_Good, Sue will take her. _Sam states

_Jared was going over to Kim's. _Embry thought, _Good chance he didn't hear you, _

The pack grumbled, I shallowed back vomit at the last time Jared was with Kim. When he got around to joining us, he would be still thinking of her. Nobody wanted a replay of that.

Sam let off another howl that was a signal and command all at once. The others were working there way to him, I was closest and I got to where he was and sat down at his right flank.

_Jared's just going to have to catch up later,_ I thought as the others arrived,

_Sup, boss? _Paul asks

_We need to talk, something's happened._ Sam answers, his thoughts flickered to Jake, as well as Seth's and the two newbies. Collin and Brady.

Seth was trying not to think about whatever it was.

_Seth, tell them what you heard._ Sam states.

Leah and Jake sped up and was harassing each other as well. Sam wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

_Seth_? I thought, as Sam's third in command my orders had to followed as well.

_Charlie called around til he found Billy at my house, _Seth states

_Yeah, I talked to him_. Paul added

that was another thing that was grating on Jake's nerves, Paul imprinted on Jake's sister.

_So he's all flipped up. Guess Edward and Bella got home last week and..._

We all felt Jake ease up, Bella was alive and not dead as a corpse.

_Yeah, bro, and here's the bad news. Charlie talked to her, said she sounded bad. She told him, she's sick. Carlisle got on and told Charlie that Bella picked up some rare disease in South America. Said she's quarantined. Charlie's going crazy 'cause even he's not allowed to see her. He says he doesn't care if he gets sick, but Carlisle wouldn't bend. No visitors. Told Charlie it was pretty serious, but he's doing everything he can. Charlie's been stewing about it for days but he only called Billy now. He said she sounded worse today. _

The mental silence when Seth finished was profound. We all understood. Bella would die of this disease. We listened to Jake's speculating in silence as we thought about what is happening. He put a lot more thought into Bella's choice then we did.

Leah and Jake entered the clearing at the nearly the same time. We were all sitting but Jake was the only one on his feet.

_Well, what are we waiting for?_ Jake asks

we didn't reply, we were unsure of what to think.

_Oh come on! The treaty's broken! _Jake exclaims

_We have no proof-maybe she really_ is _sick_. I reason

_Oh PLEASE! _Jake thought with fury.

_Okay, so the circumstantial evidence is pretty strong. Still... _Sam's thought came slow hesitant _Are you sure this is what you want? Is it the right thing? We all know what she wanted. _

_The treaty doesn't mention anything about victim preferences, Sam! _Jake exclaims

_Maybe it should. _I whispered but no one was paying attention to my thoughts right now, we were all intent on Jake's and Sam's.

_Is she really a victim? Would you label her that way? _Sam asks

_Yes!_ Jake answers

_Jake_, Seth thought, _they aren't our enemies._

I realized Jake was thinking with anger, he couldn't see the other Cullens as nothing more then leeches.

_Shut up, kid! Just 'cause you've got some kind of sick hero worship thing going on with that bloodsucker, it doesn't change the law. They are our enemies. I don't care if you had fun fighting alongside Edward Cullen once upon a time._ Jake snapped

or maybe that was just Edward.

_So what are you going to do when Bella fights with them, Jacob? Huh?_ Seth demanded.

_She's not Bella anymore._ Jake answers

_You gonna be the one to take her down? _Seth asks

Jake winced

_No, you're not. So what? You gonna make one of us do it? And the hold a grudge against whoever it is?_ Seth asks,

_I wouldn't... _Jake began

_Sure you won't_. _You're not ready_ _for_ _this_ _fight_, _Jacob_. Seth interrupted

Jacob crouched forward and snarled at Seth's gangly sand-colored form.

I looked at Sam.

_Jacob_! Sam cautioned _Seth, shut up for a second_

Seth nodded

_Dang, what I miss?_ Quil thought as he was running toward us. _Heard about Charlie's call _

_We're getting ready to go._ Jake answers, _why don't you swing by Kim's and drag Jared out with your teeth? We're going to need everyone. _

_Come straight here, Quil. _Sam ordered _ We've decided nothing yet. _

Jacob growled,

_Jacob, I have to think of what is best for this pack. I have to choose the course that protects you all best. Times have changed since our ancestors made the treaty. I...well, I don't honestly believe the Cullens are a danger to us. And we know that they will not be here much longer. Surely once they told us their story, they will disappear. Our lives can return to normal. _Sam explains

_Normal?_ Jake and I both ask

_if we challenge them, Jacob, they will defend themselves well. _Sam replies

_Are you afraid?_ Jake asks

_Are you so ready to lose a brother?_ Sam asks, when I glanced at him, _Or a sister._ He adds

_I'm not afraid to die._ Jake responds

_I know that, Jacob. It's one reason I question your judgment on this. _Sam replies

_Do_ _you_ _intend to honor our fathers' treaty or not?_ Jake asks, staring into Sam's dark eyes

_I honor my pack. I do what's best for them._ Sam answers

_Coward_. Jake states

Sam's muzzle tensed, pulling back over his teeth._ Enough, Jacob. You're overruled._

Sam's mental voice changed and took on the double timbre that we could not disobey. The voice of the Alpha. He looked at all of us in turn.

_The pack is not attacking the Cullens without provocation. The spirit of the treaty remains. They are not a danger to our people nor are they a danger to the people of Forks. Bella Swan made an informed choice and we are not going to punish our former allies for her choice. _

_Here here_ Seth cheers

_I thought I told you to shut it, Seth._ Sam states

_Oops. Sorry Sam._ Seth apologized

Jake started to leave the circle.

_Jacob, where do you think you are going? _I ask

_I'm going to tell my father goodbye. Apparently there was no purpose in me sticking around this long._ Jake answers, with his back facing Sam and I.

_Aw, Jake-don't do that again! _

_Shut up, Seth!_ All of us thought together.

_We don't want you to leave. _Sam states, his thought was soft.

_So force me to stay, Sam. Take away my will. Make me a slave. _Jake responds.

_You know I won't do that. _Sam replies

_Then there's nothing more to say. _Jake states, he then left and phased back.

I looked after him...some how I had a bad feeling about this.

DarkPriestess66: Yes, I used dialogue from the book, I like it better then the movie version. So me no own...


	23. Chapter 23

I was pacing back and forth, my tail swishing as I went. The others watched me.

_Will you stop that? _Embry asks

I bared my teeth at him. _I can't help it, I just know Jake is doing something stupid._

An hour maybe two later or were we really sitting here all afternoon, we felt Jake rejoining us.

As we saw his thoughts there were no words for the images we saw in his head. My stomach heaved at the very images, I stood up my front legs already sprinting toward the river that ran on our side. Before my back legs got up.

I vomited those images of Bella were disgusting. She looked like skin and bones, not healthy at all. I tried to shake my feelings about the blonde leech standing over her guarding her. As my stomach heaved again, I listened to the others.

_How can this be? What does it mean? What will it be?_

_Not safe. Not right. Dangerous._

_Unnatural. Monstrous. An abomination. _

After I got my stomach back under my control, I realized the pack was pacing in synchronization now, thinking as one. All but myself, Jake and Seth.

I turned to watch them, but staying close to the river just in case, my stomach decided to revolt again. None of them noticed.

_The treaty doesn't cover this. _

_This puts everyone in danger. _

I saw Bella's bruises, and Edward's face as he burn all Jake's images. What could they be thinking? What is Sam going to do?

_They fear it, too._

_But they won't do anything about it. _

_Protecting Bella Swan._

_We can't let that influence us._

They were going on and on about how the Cullens wouldn't do anything and protecting the tribe and the town. To my silent horror they were planning on attacking tonight!

_Wait_. Jake thought, the circling paused then started back up.

I started to move forward, unable to help myself. I joined Seth and Jake in the middle of the circling pack. I stood on Jake's other side. He didn't spare a glance at me.

_There's little time._ Sam said

_But—what are you thinking? You wouldn't attack them for breaking the treaty this afternoon. Now you're planning an ambush when the treaty is still intact? _Jake asks.

_This is not something the treaty anticipated,_ Sam answers. _This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullens have bred, but we know that it is strong and fast growing. And it will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens._

_We don't know—- _Jake tried to interrupt.

"_We don't know _He agreed. _And we can't take chances with the unknown in this case. We can only allow the Cullens to exist while we're absolutely sure that they can be trusted not to cause harm. This...thing cannot not be trusted. _

_They don't like it anymore then we do. _Jake responds

I sank to the ground, trying to not listen but it was hard because they were in my head. Everything was happening so fast. I didn't want to fight the Cullens. I promised myself that I would obey the treaty. But Sam was the Alpha.

Before I knew it, Leah had Jake pissed off. She even pissed me off. I've come to like Bella, she was my friend. I snarled at Leah. As Jake started to pounce at her, but Sam stop him.

_You will not be cruel to him, Leah. _Sam commanded _Bella's sacrifice is a heavy price, and we will_ all _recognize that. It is against everything we stand for to take a human life. Making an exception to that code is a bleak thing. We will_ all _mourn for what we do tonight._

I shook my head disagreeing, I couldn't do this. Please Jake realize you are the only one to refuse him. I didn't think the thought it was only emotions.

_Tonight?_ Seth repeated _Sam-I think we should talk about this some more. Consult with the Elders, at least. You can't seriously mean for us to-_

_We can't afford your tolerance for the Cullens now. There is no time for debate. You _will_ do as you are told, Seth. _Sam replied using the Alpha voice, then he turned the same tone on me. _You will do the same, Alyssa. You are the one who studied the Cullens the most._

I found myself on my belly, helpless.

He turned on Jake them, reminding him of his duty to the tribe. Then Jake to was on his belly under Sam.

No member of the pack could refuse the Alpha.

I felt the strings pulling me, I couldn't fight them. I comply unwillingly to stand point with Sam, Paul and Jared.

But that is until I felt a sudden jolt. Jacob did it. He accepted his birth right.

_No._ Jacob disagreed with the Alpha tone. My blood started to sing as I felt it. I made my decision long ago. I was waiting for Jake to speak his mind to leave, so one another and myself could choose his side.

Sam jumped back a half step with a shocked, myself and the others stopped and watched. Seth glanced over at me, he could tell the plans that were beginning to form in my mind.

_Jacob? What have you done?_ Sam asks

_I won't follow you, Sam. Not for something so wrong. _Jacob answers.

Sam stared at Jake stunned. _You would...you would choose your enemies over your family?_

_They aren't_-Jacob shook his head, _They aren't our enemies. They never have been. Until I really thought about destroying them, thought it through, I didn't see that. _

_This isn't about them, _Sam snarled with mind and voice. _This is about Bella. She has never been the one for you, she has never chosen you, but you continue to destroy your life for her! _

I let out a whimper at the accusation that was in Sam's thoughts. I saw Jake take in a huge breathe.

_Maybe you are right. But you're going to destroy the pack over her, Sam. No matter how many of them survive tonight, they will always have murder on their hands!_ Jake exclaims

_We have to protect our families! _Sam snarled

_I know what you've decided Sam. But you don't decide for me, not anymore._ Jake replies

_Jacob—you can't turn your back on the tribe. _Sam tried to use the Alpha voice on Jake, but I could tell it didn't have any effect on Jacob anymore.

_Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's. _ Jacob responds

_Is this it, then, Jacob_ Black_?_ Sam's hackles rose and his muzzle pulled back from teeth.

I moved away as Paul and Jared snarled and bristled at Sam's sides. I wasn't a part of this.

_Even if you can defeat me, the pack will never follow you! _Sam growled

Jake jerked back and whine escaping his throat. _Defeat you? I'm not going to fight you, Sam._

_Then what's your plan? I'm not stepping aside so that you can protect the vampire spawn at the tribe's expense._ Sam states

_I'm not telling you to step aside._ Jake responded

_If you order them to follow- _Sam began.

I bared my teeth then, angry. But didn't say a word. I took another step toward Jacob.

_I'll never take anyone's will away from him. _Jacob interrupted

Sam was doing just that. Taking away our will to choose what to do.

_There cannot be more then one Alpha. The pack has chosen me. Will you rip us apart tonight? Will you turn your back on your brothers? Or will you end this insanity and join us again? _Sam questioned

There he goes again not thinking about me and Leah, I took another step toward my future.

_Two Alphas in the same pack is not good, _I thought softly. No one paid attention.

There is only one Alpha for this pack. I'm not contesting that. I'm just choosing to go my own way. Jacob replies. _I _will_ stand between you and the Cullens. I won't just watch while the pack kills innocent—people. The pack is better then that. Lead them in the right direction, Sam. _

Jacob then left the pack heading in the direction of the Cullens' land.

I snarled at Sam, _I will not follow you anymore, Sam. I was raised better then that. _

I severed the connection between my brother and joined Jacob's mind. Running after him with Seth at my side.

_Wait up. My legs aren't as long as yours. _Seth thought as we followed Jacob.

_SETH! What do you think you're DOING? GO HOME! _Jacob shouted then he felt my thoughts _Alyssa_? _Same question_

_Yes_, I answer calmly.

Seth looked at me, and I grinned at him. He then thought our answer at least part of mine. _We've got your back, Jacob. I think you're right. And I'm not going to stand behind Sam when-_

_Oh yes you are the hell going to stand behind Sam! Get your furry butts back to La Push and do what Sam tells you to do._ Jacob interrupts

_No_. Seth and I both thought together.

_Go_! Jacob exclaims

_Is that an order, Jacob?_

I felt a certain smugness as the question stop Jake.

_I'm not ordering anyone to do anything. I'm telling you what you already know._ Jake replies

Seth sat down on his haunches beside Jacob, as I stood near him._ I'll tell you what I know—I know that it's awful quiet. Haven't you noticed? _

Jacob's tail swished nervously. As we both realized it was just the three of us. But there was a lot of howling.

_They haven't phased back. _Seth said._ Looks to me like separate packs aren't linked. Huh guess there was no reason for our fathers to know that before. 'Cause there was no reason separate packs before. Never enough wolves for two. Wow. It's _really_ quiet. Sort of eerie. But also kind of nice, don't you think? I bet it was easier, like this, for Ephraim and Quil and Levi. Not such a babble with just three. _

I looked at Jacob, Seth could talk for all of us.

_Shut up, Seth._ Jacob states

_Yes, sir. _Seth replies

_Stop that! There are not two packs. There is THE pack, and then there is me. That's all. So you two can go home now. _Jacob explains

_If there aren't two packs, then why can we hear each other and not the rest? I think that when you turned your back on Sam, that was a pretty significant move. A change. And when Alyssa and I followed you away. I think that was significant, too._ Seth reasons

_You've got a point,_ Jacob conceded _But what can change can change right back. _

Seth and I got up and started trotting toward the east.

_No time to argue about it now. We should_ _be_ _moving_ _right_ _along_ _before_ _Sam_... Seth states

Jacob ran not really pushing himself as before. Seth and I fell in beside him. Seth holding the Second's traditional place on Jake's right flank, while I ran on his left.

_I can run somewhere else,_ Seth states, his nose dipping a little. _I didn't follow you because I was after a promotion. _

_Run wherever you want. Makes no difference to me. _Jacobreplies_. _

There wasn't a sound of any of the others following. But we stepped it up. I was too focused trying not to hit a tree or something that could take a few hours to heal.

_We run patrols _Seth suggested as he followed Jacob's line of thoughts.

_And what do we do f the pack challenges us? _Jacob asks, _Attack our brothers? Your sister?_

_no—we sound the alarm and fall back. _Sethanswers

_Good answer. But then what? I don't think... _Jacob began, I followed those thoughts.

So did Seth.

_I know, _Seth agreed._ I don't think I can fight them, either. But they won't be any happier with the idea of attacking us then we are with attacking them. That might be enough to stop them right there. Plus, there're only got eight of them now. _

_Stop being so...optimistic. It's getting on my nerves. _Jacob replies

_Mine too. _I agree

_No problem. You want me to be all doom and gloom, or just shut up? _Seth asks

_Just shut up. _Jacob answers

_can do_ Seth states

_Really? Doesn't seem like it. _

Seth was finally quiet

We were across the road and moving through the forest that ringed the Cullens' house.

_Maybe we should be thinking something like "We come in peace."_ Seth suggests

_that sounds like we'll aliens about to attack and probe the unsuspecting humans. _I reply

_go for it._ Jacob agreed with Seth.

_Edward?_ Seth asks, _Edward, you there? Okay, I feel kinda stupid._

_You sound stupid, too._ Jacob replies

_Yep, sure do. _I agree

_Think he can hear us? _I ask, as we were about a mile out from the Cullens' territory

_I think so. Hey, Edward, If you can hear me—circle the wagon, bloodsucker. You've got a problem._ Jacob called out.

As we broke through the trees, Edward with Jasper and Emmett flanking him stood on the porch, they were snow white in the pale light.

"Jacob? Seth? Alyssa? What's going on?" Edward asks,

Jacob step up, Seth and I whined quietly, hesitating, and then we step back behind Jake.

Jacob replayed the confrontation with Sam, moving through it backwards. Seth and I gave another side to the story.

We stopped as we got to the part about the 'abomination' because Edward hissed furiously and leaped off the porch.

"They want to kill Bella?" He snarled flatly

Emmett and Jasper snarled at us misunderstanding the question. They were right next to him, in a second, teeth bared at us.

_Hey, now._ Seth and I both thought, backing away.

"Em, Jazz—not them! The others. The pack is coming." Edward explained.

Emmett turned to Edward "What's _their_ problem?"

"The same one as mine." Edward hissed "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

I let a whimper escape my throat, they were separated

"They aren't far," Edward assured me and Jake

_I'm going to go take a look,_ Seth states, _Run the western perimeter._

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward asks

Seth and Jake glanced at each other,

_Don't think so,_ they thought as one,

_Maybe I should go. Just in case..._ Jacob adds

_They'll be less likely to challenge me,_ Seth pointed out. _I'm just a kid to them. _

_You're just a kid to me, kid._ Jacob replies.

_I'm outta here. You need to coordinate with the Cullens._ Seth states, as ran off.

_I got his back, _I state and Seth groaned. I chased after him.

We ran the western perimeter,

_No body out here, _Seth reported _All's quiet on the western front. _

_They might go around. _Jake states

_We'll make a loop._ I reply

we ran until we could scent vampires. We told Jake but he wanted us to wait...Seth didn't. It was Carlisle and Esme. I rolled my eyes at the shocked expressions of the two vampires as a naked fifteen year old boy appeared in front of them.

He didn't do anything for me, this was like catching my little brother changing.

After Seth explained Carlisle and Esme ran off.

I looked at him,

"Alright, give me some room to phase. Overprotective sister." Seth states,

I backed away and waited for him to phase.

_Overprotective? I'm saving my own tail by following you, kid._ I thought at him._ Leah would shred me and Jake to kibble if you were hurt. _

_Argue later. _Jacob states

_Yep, Carlisle and Esme. Boy, were they surprised to see me! They're probably inside by now. Carlisle said thanks._ Seth reported

_He's a good guy _Jake responds

_Yeah. That's one of the reasons why we're right about this._ Seth replies,

I sent a thoughtless agreement.

_Hope so. _Jake states

_Why are you_ _so_ _down_, _Jake?_ I ask

_I bet Sam won't bring the pack_ _tonight. He's not going to launch a suicide mission. _Seth thought,

Seth and I probed further into Jake's thoughts as we ran the whole place.

_Oh Jake. _I whispered, I made my mind up that Jake will never be alone. If he went full wolf again, I will follow him.

_You think Bella's going to die anyway_. Seth whispered

_Yeah, she is _Jake replies

_Poor_ _Edward_. _He m__ust be crazy_. Seth states

_Literally_ Jake agrees

We read Jake's memories in astonishment.

_Woah_..._that's_ _creepy_. I thought.

Seth started howling then. _Oh, Man! No way! You did not! That just plain sucks ol' rocks, Jacob! And you know it, too! I can't believe you said you'd kill him. What is that? You have to tell him no. _

_Shut up, shut up, you idiot! They're going to think the pack is coming! _Both Jacob and I exclaims.

_Oops!_ Seth cut off mid-howl.

Jacob wheeled and started running back to the house. _Just keep out of this, Seth. Both of you take the whole circle for now. _

_Like we have another choice. _I thought. But I was doing what I felt was right and keep track of what Jacob saw through the window of the Cullens' house. Bella was worse, she was hooked up with IV's and the living room looked like a hospital set up.

DarkPriestess66: apparently, I have to ask for reviews. So please review. Me no own half of the chapter, it's just Alyssa's P.O.V...just wait until Leah shows up and both girls gang up on Jake.


	24. Chapter 24

I crashed out about an hour after I finished the run. I was still snoozing when I felt another mind join our rag-tag group, Jake still refused to believe Seth and I weren't re-joining Sam's Pack after this was over.

_Morning boys, Morning Lyssa. _

A familiar voice greeted as the sleep fog covered my mind, that sounded like...

A shocked whine broke through Seth's teeth. Jake and Seth both snarled as they read into the new thoughts.

_Oh, man! Go Away, Leah! _Seth groaned

I pushed myself from my chosen sleeping place and walked to where Seth was at. Jake and I got there as Leah trotted into view, her small gray body weaving through the underbrush.

_Stop_ _whining_, _you're such a baby, Seth. _Leah replies,

Jacob growled at her, his ears flattening against his head.

Leah took a step backwards.

_What are_ _you_ _doing_ _here_, _Leah_? Jacob questions

She huffed a sigh. _It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires' guard dogs._ She barked a laugh.

_No_, _you're not. Turn around before I_ _rip out one of your hamstrings._ Jacob replies

_Like you could catch me, _Leah responds then coils her body for launch _Wanna race, O fearless_ _leader. _

I watched Jacob as he debated on his next course of action.

_I'm surprised that you haven't said anything._ Leah pointed out.

_I know the real reason._ Was all I reply with. I turned and walked off.

_Where are you going? _Jacob asks,

_Hunting, I'm starving._ _Since my mom spends time in La Push... _I let the sentence drop as we both knew we couldn't go home.

_Seth, go let the Cullens know it's just your stupid sister._ Jacob states

I tracked a group of mule deer and took down one of the largest bucks before it knew there was danger lurking. Leah gagged as I ate. I was used to this, I lived this way.

_On it! _Seth replies,

_You're just letting him run off to the vampires alone?_ Leah asks

_I'm pretty sure he'd rather they took him out then spend another minute with you._ Jacob answers.

_Shut up, Jacob. Oops, I'm sorry—I meant, shut up, most high Alpha._ Leah states

_Leah, that was uncalled for._ I snapped as I moved through the forest back to where they were at. I stood at Jacob's side. My white fur and his russet were off set.

_Why the hell are you here?_ Jacob demanded

_You think I'm just going to sit home while my little brother volunteers as vampire chew toy? _Leah questions

_Seth doesn't want or need your protection. In fact, no one wants you here._ Jacob replies

I whined, that wasn't true. I wanted Leah to stay. She needed this pack more then I did.

_Oooh, ouch, that's gonna leave a huge mark, ha._ Leah barked, _Tell me who does want me around, and I'm outta here. _

_So this isn't about Seth at all, is it?_ Jacob asks

_Of course it is. I'm just pointing out that being unwanted is not a first for me. Not really a motivating factor, if you know what I mean._ Leah answers.

I stayed quiet waiting for Jacob's decision regarding Leah's joining us.

_Did Sam send you?_ Jacob asks

_If I was here on Sam's errand, you wouldn't be able to hear me. My allegiance is no longer with him._ Leah answers.

I felt Jacob read deeper into Leah's thoughts, trying to see if we were being tricked or something. _You're loyal to me now? Uh-huh. Right._

_My choices are limited. I'm working with the options I've got. Trust me, I'm not enjoying this any more then you are._ Leah replies

We were interrupted by Seth thinking his his explanation at Edward.

Leah whined anxiously. Edward's face, framed in the window, showed no reaction to the news. It was a blank face, dead.

_Wow, he looks bad._ Seth thought to himself.

_What's going on?_ Leah asks, _Catch me up to speed. _

_There's no point. You're not staying. _Jacob replies

_Actually, Mr. Alpha, I am. Because since apparently I have to belong to someone—and don't think I haven't tried breaking off on my own, you know how well that doesn't work—i choose you._ Leah disagreed

_Leah, you don't like me. I don't like you. _Jacob replies

_Thank you, Captain Obvious. That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying with Seth and Lyssa. _Leah states

_You don't like vampires. Don't you think that's a little conflict of interest right there?_ Jacob asks,

_I'll keep my distance from them. I can run patrols out here, just like Seth._ Leah answers

_And I'm suppose to trust you with that?_ Jacob asks

Leah stretched her neck, leaning up on her toes to look Jacob in the eyes. _I will not betray my pack._

_This isn't your pack! This isn't even a pack! This is just me, going off on my own! What is it with you Clearwaters! Even you Alyssa! Why can't you leave me alone! _Jacob exclaims

A snarl passed my lips,_ Now that you brought me into this conversation, let me make one thing perfectly clear, Jacob Black! I will NEVER return to Sam...I will follow you until the world ends._

I sat down on my haunches and glared at him.

Seth just came up behind us, and whined. _I've been helpful, haven't I, Jake?_

_You haven't been too much a nuisance of yourself, kid, but if you and Leah are a package deal—if the only way to get rid of her is for you to go home...well, can you blame me for wanting you gone? _Jacob asks, he didn't seem to mind about my stubborn refusal about returning.

_Ugh, Leah, you ruin everything._ Seth states

_Yeah, I know._ Leah replies, and the thought was loaded with the heaviness of her despair.

Jake, Seth and I felt the pain in the three little words, it was more then was guessed at, I knew the pack was hard on Leah but she brought it on herself with the bitterness that tainted her every thought and made being in her head a nightmare.

Seth felt guilty, too. _Jake...You're not really gonna send me away, are you? Leah's not so bad. Really, I mean, with her here, we can push the perimeter out further and this puts Sam down to seven. There's no way he's going to mount an attack that outnumbered. It's probably a good thing... _

_You know I don't want to lead a pack, Seth. _Jacob replies

_so don't lead us. _Leah offered

Jacob snorted _Sounds perfect to me. Run along home now. _

_Jake, _Seth thought. _I belong here. I _do_ like vampires. Cullens, anyway. They're people to me, and I'm __going to protect them, 'cause that's what we're suppose to do. _

_Same here, I like the Cullens, now that blonde maybe not so much. _I thought

_Maybe you belong, kid. But your sister doesn't. And she's going to go wherever you are- _Jacob as he saw something that Leah was trying hard not to think about. _Thought this was about Seth?_

Leah flinched _Of course I'm here for Seth._

_And to get away from Sam._ Jacob replies

Leah's jaw clenched. _I don't have to explain myself to you. I just have to do what I'm told. I belong to your pack, Jacob. The End._

Jacob was thinking about everything, and we could hear everything.

_I don't know if I'd go that far, _Leah replies, to being the vampires' lapdog._ I'm sure I'd give killing myself a few good tries first. _

_Look Leah..._Jacob states

_No, you look, Jacob. Stop arguing with me, because it's not going to do any good. I'll stay out of your way, okay? I'll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. If you want me to leave. _Leah states, then sat back on her haunches and stared straight into Jacob's eyes. _You're going to have to _make_ me._

Jacob snarled for a long minute,_ Seth, are you gonna be mad at me if I kill your sister?_

Seth pretended to think about it. _Well...yeah, probably._

Jacob sighed _Okay, then. Ms. Do-Anything-I-Want. Why don't you make yourself useful by telling us what you know? What happened after we left last night? _

_Lots of howling. But you probably heard that part. It was so loud that it took us a while to figure out that we couldn't hear either of you anymore. Sam was..._Words failed her, but the thoughts were clear, Seth, Jake and I cringed. _After that, it was clear pretty quickly that we were going to have to rethink things. Sam was planning to talk to the other Elders first thing this morning. We were supposed to meet up and figure out a game plan. I could tell he wasn't going to mount another attack right away, through. Suicide at this point, with you, Lyssa, Seth AWOL and the bloodsuckers forewarned. I'm not sure what they'll do, but I wouldn't be wandering the forest alone if I was a leech. It's open season on vamps now. _

_You decided to skip the meeting this morning? _Jake asks

_When we split up for patrols last night, I asked permission to go home, to tell my mother what had happened—_Leah answers

_Crap! You told Mom! _Seth growled

_Seth, Hold the sibling stuff for a sec. Go on, Leah._ Jacob states

_So once I was human, I took a minute to think things through. Well, actually, I took all night. I bet the others think I fell asleep. But the whole two-separate-packs, two-separate-minds thing gave me a lot to sift through. In then end. I weighed Seth's safety and er, other benefits against the idea of turning traitor and sniffing vampire stink for who knows how long. You know what I decided I left a note for my mom. I expect we'll hear it when Sam finds out... _Leah finished, then cocked an ear to the west.

_Yeah, I expect we will. _Jacob agreed

_So that's everything. What do we do now? _Leah asks

Leah, Seth and I looked at Jake expectantly

_I guess we just keep an eye out for now. That's all we can do. You should probably take a nap, Leah._ Jacob states, I could tell he hated being our Alpha.

_You've had as much sleep as I have. _Leah replies,

_Thought you were going to do what you were told? _Jacob asks

_Right. That's going to get old, _Leah grumbled, then she yawned _Well, whatever. I don't care._

_I want to go back to sleep. _I state

_I'll run the border, Jake. I'm not tired at all. _Seth was glad that Jake wasn't kicking him back to La Push. He took off down the path.

_Sure, sure. I'm going to check in with the Cullens._ Jacob replies,

_Maybe a round or two before I crash...Hey Seth, wanna see how many times I can lap you?_ Leah asks.

I trotted to the spot where I was sleeping earlier, I curled up listening to Jake's inter-monologue about if there had to the four of us, who he would thought about who he wouldn't trade Leah for.

_Paul?_ Leah suggests

_Maybe. _Jacob allows

_That will be my goal, then—to be less annoying then Paul._ Leah states

_Yeah, work on that._ Jacob replies.

I thought sleepily that Jacob's attraction to Bella was insane...but what if it wasn't Bella, he was going to be with...what if he needed to be with the unborn spawn? Nah, that's impossible.


	25. Chapter 25

I ran at the speed of light,

_You running at the speed of light, that's funny._ Leah thought,

_Shut up, Leah._ I thought, as I kept my head in the game unlike a certain gray wolf, who was riding some strange high, I guess it was being away from Sam.

We were racing, I woke up a while ago. I would take over with Seth for when Jake and Leah crashed...if Jake hasn't crashed yet.

Seth's howl stopped us,

We felt Jake phase.

_What is it?_ Jake asks

_Incoming_. Seth answers _At least three_

_Did they split up?_ Jacob asks

_I'm running the line back to Seth at the_ _speed_ _of_ _light_. Leah promised,

_I got the other line, _I promise

_Seth, do not challenge them. Wait for me. _Jacob states.

_They're slowing. Urg—it's so off not being able to hear them. I think..._Seth let the thought trail off,

_What? _Jake asks,

_I think they're stopped _Seth answers

_Waiting for the rest of the pack? _I ask

_Shh. Feel that? _Seth asks,

The faint, soundless shimmer in the air.

_Someone's phasing? _Jacob asks,

_Feels like it,_ Seth agreed.

Leah and I flew into the small open space where Seth waited. Leah raked her claws into the dirt spinning out like a race car. My stop was somewhat more controlled then hers. I skidded to a stop.

_Got your back, bro._ Leah states,

_Same here._ I second

_They're coming. _Seth thought nervously, _Slow. Walking. _

_Almost there._ Jacob thought, running toward us. He was worried about leaving us to face the others without him there.

_Look who's getting all paternal._ Leah thought wryly.

_Head in the game, Leah._ Jacob replies

_Four _Seth decided, he had good ears. _Three wolves, one man. _

Jake came to the open space just as the sounds of large paws and human feet were getting closer, Seth took his place as Second, while I stayed by her side. Until Jake realized we weren't going anywhere, I didn't want a place.

_So now I rank under Seth, _Leah thought to herself, grumbled would be more of a better term.

_First come, first serve. _Seth thought smugly._ 'sides, you were never an Alpha's Fourth before. Still an upgrade._

I growled at him. W_e left together, numskull. So we're Co-Seconds. _

_Under my baby brother is not an upgrade nor is being ranked under with Alyssa. _Leah replies,

_That hurts, Leah. Thanks a lot now I know how you really feel about me. _I thought.

_Shh_! Jacob exclaims _I don't care where you stand. Shut up and get ready._

They came into view a second later, just as Seth thought. Jared in front as a human, Quil and Collin on four legs..wait Collin? Why send the kid?

Jacob was thinking along the same lines as me.

_A diversion? _Leah thought

Were Sam, Embry and Brady making a move alone? That didn't seem likely.

_Want me to check? I can run the line and be back in two minutes. _Leah asks

_Should I warn the Cullens?_ Seth wondered

_What if the point was to divide us? _Jacob asks, _The Cullens know something is up. They're ready. _

_Sam wouldn't be so stupid..._.Leah thought with fear lacing her mind. Imagining Sam attacking the Cullens with only two others.

_No, he wouldn't. _Jacob assured her,

I felt sick with the image in Leah's mind...Sam was my brother still. Even if we didn't see the same things anymore. Where we were thinking about what could be happening, Jared and the other two were watching us.

Jared cleared his throat and then nodded to Jacob. "White flag of truce, Jake. We're here to talk."

Think it's true? Seth asks

Makes sense but... Jacob replies

Yeah Leah agreed But.

We didn't relax, Jake was trying to figure out why Sam would send Collin instead of Embry.

"Okay, I guess I'll just talk, then." Jared states, "Jake, we want you to come back."

Quil let out a soft whine behind Jared, seconding the statement.

"You've torn our family apart. It's not meant to be this way." Jared states

I snorted, his eyes flickered to me. I bared my teeth at him.

"We know that you feel...strongly about the situation with the Cullens. We know that's a problem. But this is an overreaction." Jared continued

Seth growled. _Overreaction? And attacking our allies without warning isn't? _

_Seth, you ever heard of a poker face? Cool it. _Jacob states.

_Sorry_. Seth apologized

Jared's eyes flicker to Seth and back to Jake. "Sam is willing to take this slowly, Jacob. He's calmed down, talked to the other Elders. They've decided that immediate action is in no one's best interest at this point."

_Translation: They're already lost the element of surprise. _Leah thought

It was strange to have Leah thinking as I did, that we were already Sam's Pack and Jacob's Pack.

"Billy and Sue agree with you, Jacob, that we can wait for Bella...to be separated from the problem. Killing her is not something any of us feel comfortable with." Jared states,

So they didn't feel comfortable with murder?

Jacob and I snarled at Jared, and Jake just told Seth not too.

Jared raised his hands "Easy, Jake, Lyssa. You know what I mean. The point is, we're going to wait and reassess the situation. Decide later if there's a problem with the...thing."

I snorted

_Ha,_ Leah thought. _What a load. _

_You don't buy it? _Jake asks

_I know what they're thinking, Jake. What Sam's thinking. They're betting on Bella dying anyway. And then they figure you'll be so mad..._ Leah replies

_That I'll lead the attack myself._ Jacob finishes, his ears pressed against his head.

I looked into Jake's thinking, and he was sure that if the thing killed Bella, he would kill it.

_I'll remind you._ Seth whispered

_I know you will, kid. Question is whether I'll listen to you. _Jacob replies

"Jake?" Jared asks

Jacob sighed _Leah, make a circuit—just to be sure. I'm going to have to talk to him, and I want to be positive there isn't anything else going on while I'm phased. _

_Give me a break, Jacob. You can phase in front of me. Despite my best efforts, I've seen you naked before—doesn't do much for me, so no worries._ Leah replies

_I'm not trying to protect the innocence of your eyes. I'm trying to protect our backs. Get out of here._ Jake retorted

Nudity was just a part of pack life, it wasn't so bad with just me. Since they already knew what I would do to them, if I caught them thinking about me.

Seth gave a mental wince at the threat.

Leah took off after that,

"Where's she going?" Jared asks

Jake phased, I watched in awe as he was the only one to look like the Beast as he stood on his hind legs to make the change back to human.

"Oh" Jared breathed "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Jared." Jacob greeted using human vocal cords

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Yeah."

"We want you to come back, man."

Quil whined again. I looked at him and he backed up a bit.

"I don't know if it's that easy, Jared."

"Come home," Jared said leaning forward. He was pleading. "We can sort this out. You don't belong here. Let Seth, Leah and Alyssa come home, too"

The fur on the back of my neck bristled, I chose to go with Jake. I wasn't being held hostage. I wanted to take a chuck out of Jared for even suggesting that.

_Easy, Lyss._ Seth cautioned

Jake laughed, "Right. Like I haven't been begging them to do that from hour one."

Seth and I snorted.

Jared watched with cautious eyes "So, what now, then?"

Jake was silent for a minute before answering, "I don't know. But I'm not sure things could just go back to normal anyway, Jared. I don't know how it works—it doesn't feel like I can just turn this Alpha thing off and on as the mood strikes. It feels sort of permanent."

"You still belong with us."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Two Alphas can't belong in the same place, Jared. Remember how close it got last night? The instinct is too competitive."

"So are you all just going to hang out with the parasites for the rest of your lives?" Jared demanded "You don't have a home here. You're already out of clothes," he pointed out. "You gonna stay wolf all the time? You know Leah doesn't like eating that way."

"Leah can do whatever she wants when she gets hungry. She's here by her own choice. I'm not telling anyone what to do." Jake replies, "Don't start about Lyss eating that way, she lived it."

"Sam is sorry about what he did to you." Jared sighed

"I'm not angry anymore." Jake replies

_speak for yourself on that. _I thought.

"But?"

"But I'm not coming back, not now. We're going to wait and see how it plays out, too. And we're going to watch out for the Cullens for as long as that seems necessary. Because, despite what you think, this isn't just about Bella. We're protecting those who should be protected. And that includes the Cullens, too." well except that blonde.

Seth yelped softly in agreement.

Jared frowned. "i guess there's nothing I can say to you, then."

he turned to Seth. "Sue asked me to tell you—no, to beg you—to come home. She's brokenhearted, Seth. All alone. I don't know how you and Leah can do this to her. Abandon her this way, when your dad just barely died—."

Seth whimpered and I growled at Jared. That was below the belt.

Jake snorted "Right." Sue was tougher then any of us put together. "Sue's known about this for how many hours now? And most of that time spent with Billy and Old Quil and Sam? Yeah, I'm sure she's just perishing of loneliness. 'Course you're free to go if you want. You know that."

Seth sniffed.

Then a second later, we cocked our ears to the north. Leah was close. Then she appeared skidding to a stop in the brush a few yards away. She trotted in, taking point in front of Seth. She kept her nose in the air, very obviously not looking at Jake.

"Leah?" Jared asks

_Great, now it's your turn to come under fire. _I thought to her.

_Watch this._ Leah replies as she met Jared's gaze and her muzzle pulling back a little over her teeth.

Jared wasn't surprised. "Leah, you know you don't belong here."

Leah snarled at him. Jake gave her a warning glance but she didn't see it.

_Easy, Leah._ Seth warned as he nudged her.

"Sorry," Jared apologized "Guess I shouldn't assume. But you don't have any ties to the bloodsuckers."

Leah looked at Seth and me then at Jake. This went on for awhile, Jared asking questions and Jake responding for us or himself.

"Lyssa, Sam needs you back, you're his true sister. He can't stand to be apart from you. You helped him when he first changed." Jared stated as it was my turn.

I snarled an unbroken stream, I was cussing him out just as Leah did.

"She chose me long ago." Jake replies, I went over and sat down by Jake. Daring Jared to even think about saying anything else.

we watched Jared leave with Collin following. Quil stayed looking at Jake.

"Yeah, I miss you, too, Bro." Jake states

Quil jogged over, his head hanging down morosely. Jake patted his shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

Quil whined.

This went on for a little bit longer, Jake telling Quil to give a message to Embry and telling him to go home.

Jake rejoined us.

_Thought you were going to make out with him._ Leah snickered.

_I thought so too._ I agreed

But Jake ignored us teasing him. _Was that okay? Did I say anything you didn't want me to? Did I not say something I should have? _

_You did great, Jake! _Seth encouraged

_You could have hit Jared, _Leah commented,_ I wouldn't have minded that. _

_Same here, I wouldn't mind seeing Jared getting decked. _I agree.

_I guess we know why Embry wasn't allowed to come, _Seth thought.

_Not allowed? _Jake asks

_Jake, didya see Quil? He's pretty torn up, right? I'd put ten to one that Embry's even more upset. And Embry doesn't have a Claire. There's no way Quil can just pick up and walk away from La Push. Embry might. So Sam's not going to take any chances on him getting convinced to jump ship. He doesn't want our pack any bigger than it is now. _Seth answers

_Really? You think? I doubt Embry would mind shredding some Cullens. _Jake replies

_But he's your best friend, Jake. He and Quil would rather stand behind you then face you in a fight._ Seth reasons

_Well, I'm glad Sam kept him home, then. This pack is big enough._ Jake sighed. _Okay, then. So we're good. Seth, you and Lyss mind keeping an eye on things for a while? Leah and I both need to crash. That felt on the level, but who knows? Maybe it was a distraction? _

Seth looked at me and I stood up. Waiting.

_No problem! _Seth answers,_ You want me to explain to the Cullens? They're probably still kinda tense._

I got it. I want to check things out anyway. _Jake replies _

we caught his recent images from his fried brain. The Cullens were having Bella drink blood as a human.

Seth whimpered in surprise _Ew._

Leah whipped her head back and forth, _That is easily the freakin' grossest thing I've heard in my life. Yuck. If there was anything in my stomach, it would be coming back. _

_They are vampires. I guess. _Seth thought after a minute _I mean, if it helps Bella, it's a good thing, right?_

Leah, Jake and I stared at him.

_What?_ Seth asks

_Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby._ Leah told us.

_On his head, apparently. _Jake replies

_He used to gnaw on the crib bars, too._ Leah adds

_Lead paint? _

_Looks like, it. _

Seth snorted. _Funny. Why don't you two shut up and sleep?_


	26. Chapter 26

I ran the spokes with Seth, Leah was worried about Jake but that was before she finally passed out. The night passed and the following day, Leah sent Seth to check on Jake.

_I still think he just collapsed human._ I thought as I ran deeper into the forest, checking for Sam's pack, but all I was getting was Cullen stench and our own scents.

A few hours later, Jake rejoined us.

_Nothing but us and the Cullens. _I reported

_Get some sleep you two, I'm good to run for a while._ Jake replies

I slowed to a walk and found a patch of ferns that looked good enough to be a bed. _Fine by me. _

My mind slowly woke when I sensed Jake and Seth talking, I was still confused by sleep to make out what they were talking about, something about the Cullens hunting and going on a deeper run to make sure that the Sam's pack wasn't out hunting strays.

_Oh, I already asked Edward about that. _Seth thought.

About what? I wondered without really waking up.

_What?_ Jake asks

_I asked him why they hadn't taken off yet. Gone up to Tanya's place or something. Somewhere too far for Sam to come after them. _Seth replies

_So what are did he say? Are they waiting for a window?_ Jake asks

_No. they're not leaving._ Seth answers

That didn't sound good.

_Why not? That's just stupid._ Jake replies

_Not really._ Seth states, defensively _It takes some time to build up the kind of medical access that Carlisle has here. He's got all the stuff he needs to take care of Bella, and the credentials to get more. That's one of the reasons they want to make a hunting run. Carlisle thinks they're going to need more blood for Bella soon. She's using up all the O negative they stored for her. He doesn't like depleting the stockpile. He's going to buy some more. Did you know you can buy blood? If you're a doctor._

_Still seems stupid. They could bring most of it with them, right? And steal what they need wherever they go. Who cares about legal crap when you're the undead? _Jake asks

_Edward doesn't want to take any risk moving her._ Seth answers

_She's better then she was. _Jake states

_Seriously,_ Seth agreed, he compared the images of Bella all hooked up in the hospital setting and the way she looked this afternoon when he left. She'd smiled at him and waved. _But she can't move around much, you know. That thing is kicking the hell out of her. _

_Yeah, I know._

I felt my own stomach react to that statement, oh well I wasn't getting back to sleep now that my interest was peaked about Bella. I started running after shaking out my coat. Man, I need a hair cut. I was getting a little bit to shaggy.

_Broke another one of her ribs,_ Seth told Jake somberly. They were so focused on their own conversation they didn't notice my mind waking up._ Carlisle taped her up again. Just another crack, he said. Then Rosalie said something about how even normal human babies have been known to crack ribs. Edward looked like he was gonna rip her head off. _

Too bad he didn't.

Seth was in full report mode now. _Bella's been running a fever off and on today. Just low grade—sweats then chills. Carlisle's not sure what to make of it—she might just be sick. Her immune system can't be in peak form right ow. _

_Yeah, I'm sure it's just a coincidence _Jake agreed

_She's in a good mood, though. She was chatting with Charlie, laughing and all_—

_Charlie! What?! What do you mean, she was talking to Charlie?! _Jake interrupted

_Guess he calls every day to talk to her. Sometimes her mom calls, too. Bella sounds so much better now, so she was reassuring him that she was on the mend— _

_On the _mend_? What the _hell_ are they thinking?! Get Charlie's hopes up just so he can be destroyed even worse when she dies? I thought they were getting him ready for that! Trying to prepare him! Why would she set him up like this? _

_She might not die_ Seth thought quietly

_Seth. Even if she pulls through this, she's not doing it human. She knows that, and so do the rest of them. If she doesn't die, she's going to have to do a pretty convincing impersonation of a corpse, kid. Either that or disappear. I thought they were trying to make this easier on Charlie. Why...? _

_Think it's Bella's idea. No one said anything, but Edward's face kinda went right along with what you're thinking now. _

Jacob was thinking along the same lines as the bloodsucker...just great.

Jake started down a new line.

_Don't get too far._

_Why? _

_Bella asked me to ask you to stop by. _

_Jake's teeth locked together. _

_Alice wants you, too. She said she's tired of hanging out in the attic like a vampire bat in the belfry. _Seth snorted a laugh._ I was switching off with Edward before. Trying to keep Bella's temperature stable. Cold to hot, as needed. I guess, if you don't want to do it. I could go back—_

_I could do that as well. _I thought softly bringing attention to myself. _I was waking up when Seth phased so I heard pretty much all the conversation. _

_No, I'll do it. Jake replies_

_Okay. Seth and I reply. _

We couldn't help but listen to Jake's thinking.

_There's nothing wrong with you, Jake. This isn't the most normal situation._

_Shut up, please Seth. _

_Shutting. _

_Jake, _I thought softly not letting anything else out. I felt his pain as if it were my own.


	27. Chapter 27

Leah and I ran at night or at least part of it.

_I think we need to help Jake. _

_How so? _

_Dealing with his pain, instead of ours._ I answer.

Long before sunrise, we felt Jake phase.

_Morning, Jacob._ Leah greeted.

_Hey, Jake._ I greeted

_Good, you're up. How long has Seth been out? _

_Not out yet. _Seth thought sleepily. _Almost there. What do you need?_

_You think you got another hour in you? _

_Sure thing. No problem. _Seth got to his feet and shook out his fur.

_Let's make the deep run, _Jake told Leah and I_ Seth, take the perimeter._

_Gotcha _Seth replies,

_Off on another vampire errand _Leah grumbled

_You got a problem with that?_ I ask, I didn't care about running for the Cullens. I wasn't going to stay here much longer.

_Of _course_ not. I just _love_ to coddle those darling leeches._ Leah responds

_Good. Let's see how fast we can run. _Jacob states

_Okay, I'm definitely up for _that! Leah responded.

Leah was on the western rim of the perimeter. Rather then cut close to the Cullens' house, she stuck to the circle as she raced to meet up with Jake. I ran closest the Seth's location.

_Nose to the ground, Leah. This isn't a race, it's a reconnaissance mission._ Jake states.

_I can do that and still kick your butt._ Leah replies,

Jake gave her that one, _I know. _

Leah laughed.

We took a winding path through the eastern mountains. It was a familiar route, we'd run these mountains when the Cullens left a year ago, making it a part of our patrol route to better protect the people here. Then we'd pulled back the lines when the Cullens returned. This was their treaty land. But that fact meant nothing to Sam now.

Jake kept thinking more then I did, about what Sam would do.

_We're getting pretty far out here, _Leah states

_Yeah, if Sam was hunting strays, we should have crossed his trail by now._ Jake replies

_Makes sense right now for him to bunker down in La Push,_ Leah thought _He knows we're giving the bloodsuckers four extra sets of eyes and legs. He's not going to be able to surprise them. _

_This was just a precaution, really. _Jake replies

_Wouldn't want our precious parasites take unnecessary chances._ Leah states, heavy on the sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, and I listened intently on what Leah was thinking about.

_You've changed so much, Jacob. Talk about one-eighties. _Leah thought.

_You're not exactly the same Leah I've always know and loved, either._ Jake replies

_True. Am I less annoying then Paul now?_ Leah asks,

_Amazingly...yes _Jake answers

_Ah, sweet success _

_Congrats. _

There was silence for a while, I wheeled and was making my way back to where I scented some mule deer. I caught up with Jake and Leah, through it felt good to stretch our muscles and take the rugged terrain. We weren't in a hurry, so Jake thought we should hunt on the way back. Leah was pretty hungry.

_Yum, yum._ Leah thought sourly

_It's all in your head,_ Jake told her. _That's the way wolves eat. It's natural. It tastes fine. If you didn't think about it from a human perspective—_

_Forget the pep talk, Jacob. I'll hunt, I don't have to like it. _

_Sure, sure._ Jacob agreed.

She didn't add anything for a few minutes, _Thank you._

_For?_ Jake asks,

_For letting me be. For letting me stay. You've been nicer than I had any right to except, Jacob. _Leah thought.

_Er, no problem. Actually, I mean that. I don't mind having you here like I thought I would. _Jake replies

Leah snorted, but it was a playful sound._ What a glowing commendation! _

_Don't let it go to your head. _Jake states,

_Okay—if you don't let this go to yours. _Leah paused for a second._ I think you make a good Alpha. Not in the same way Sam does, but in your own way. You're worth following, Jacob. _

_I agree as well. _I seconded.

_Er, thanks. Not totally sure I'll be able to stop that one from going to my head, though. Where did that come from? _Jake asks, Leah didn't answer but she thought about the conversation with Jared about how the time would be up soon, and then he'd go back into the forest. And about how he promised that Leah and Seth would return to La Push and to Sam when the Cullens were gone.

_I want to stay with you,_ Leah told him.

_Same here, but I already told you that I would regardless of what you say._ I agreed, here was the plan that Leah and I had thought of when Jake wasn't in our heads or Seth for that matter.

I stopped when Jake did.

_I won't be pain, I swear. I won't follow you around. You can go wherever you want, and I'll go where I want. You'll only have to put up with me when we're both wolves. _Leah states, pacing back and forth, swishing her long gray tail nervously.

My own tail swished nervously as well.

_I'm happier now, as part of your pack, then I have been in years._ Leah explains.

_I want to stay too, _Seth thought quietly, we didn't noticed that he was paying close attention to our conversation as he ran the perimeter._ I like this pack_.

_Hey, now! Seth, this isn't going to be a pack much longer,_ Jake tired to get his thoughts together, to convince him. _We're got a purpose now, but when...after that's over, I'm just going to go wolf. Seth, you need a purpose. You're a good kid. You're the kind of person who always has a crusade. And there's no way you're leaving La Push now. You're going to graduate from high school and do something with your life. You're going to take care of Sue. My issues are not going to mess up your future. _

_But—_

_Jacob is right. _Leah and I seconded

_You're agreeing with me?_ Jake asks

_Of course. But none of that applies to _me_. I was on my way out, anyway. I'll get a job somewhere from La Push. Maybe take some courses at a community college. Get into yoga and meditation to work on my anger issues...and stay a part of this pack for the sake of my own mental well-being. Jacob—you can see how that makes sense, right? I won't bother you and you won't bother me, everyone is happy._

_Jake, I'm done with high school. I don't have plans to go to college right now. I won't stay in La Push wondering about my paternal roots, because I really don't want to be the cause for even more questions about whose father was stepping out on their wives once upon a time._ I explain, _I know what it feels like to be all alone, trust me. You will go crazy. I did._

Jake turned back and started loping toward the west,_ This is a bit much to deal with, Leah, Lyssa. Let me think about it, 'kay? _

We didn't talk as Jake chewed over what we just said. We hunted, Leah took down a large doe, and Jake took down a large buck and me, I had to really run after the frighten animals since they chased them before choosing one to eat. Jake let Leah into his thoughts about how to think like the wolf,

I did as well, but from my own thinking. What I learned before coming here as I torn the skin away revealing the steaming flesh within.

We ate together until we were full.

I licked my paws as Leah was wiping her muzzle on the wet grass...i didn't bother we had to swim a river to get back.

_Thank you._ Leah states, _that wasn't so bad, thinking you're way. _

_You're welcome._ Jake and I both reply

Seth was dragging as we hit the perimeter, Jake told him to get some sleep; Leah, Jake, and I could take over patrol. Seth's mind faded into unconsciousness just seconds later.

_You headed back to the bloodsuckers? _Leah asks

_Maybe. _

_It's hard for you to be there, but hard to stay away, too. I know how that feels._ Leah states

_You know, Leah, you might want to think a little bit about about the future, about what you really want to do. My head is not going to be the happiest place on earth. And you'll have to suffer right along with me._

_Wow, this is going to sound bad. But, honestly, it will be easier to deal with you pain then face mine._ Leah and I thought together.

_Fair enough. _

_I know it's going to be bad for you, Jacob. I understand that—maybe better then you think. I don't like her, but...she's your Sam. She's everything you want and everything you can't have. _

Jacob couldn't answer.

_I know it's worse for you. At least Sam is happy. At least he's alive and well. I love him enough that I want that. I want him to have what's best for him._ Leah sighed, _I just don't want to stick around to watch. _

_Do we need to talk about this?_

_I think we do. Because Leah and I want you to know that we won't make it worse for you. Hell, maybe we'll help. _I answer

_I wasn't born a compassionless shrew. I used to be sort of nice, you know. _Leah added

_My memory doesn't go back that far back. _

All three of us laughed once.

_I'm sorry about this, Jacob. I'm sorry you're in pain. I'm sorry it's getting worse and not better._ Leah apologized

Leah and I thought about what was going through Jake's head, giving an outsider's view point. Leah saw the funny side of the daily irritations that came from hanging out around vampires. She liked Jake's ragging on Rosalie, chuckling internally and even running through some blond jokes. But then her thoughts and mine turned serious, lingering on Rosalie's face in a way that confused Jake.

_You know what's crazy? _Leah asks, along with my own thoughtless agreement with her.

_Well, almost everything is crazy right now. But what do you mean?_ Jacob asks

_That blond vampire you hate so much—Lyssa and I totally get her perspective._

I am glad we were not in biting distance.

_Hold up! Let me explain! _

_Don't want to hear it. I'm outta here. _

_Wait! Wait! _Leah pleaded as Jake tried to phase back to human._ C'mon, Jake! _

_Leah, this isn't really the best way to convince me that I want to spend more time with you in the future. Jake states_

"_Yeesh! What an overreaction. You don't even know what we're talking about. _I thought

_So what are you two talking about? _

Leah was then the pain-hardened woman from before. _We're talking about being a genetic dead end, Jacob._

The vicious edge to Leah's tone left Jake floundering.

_I don't understand._

_You _would_, if you weren't just like rest of them. If our "female stuff"_—She thought the words with a hard, sarcastic tone—_didn't send you running for cover just like any stupid male so you could actually pay attention to what it all means. _

Jake thought about Leah's reaction to transformation and her panic attack afterward.

_You know why Sam thinks we imprint? _She thought, calmer now.

_Sure. To carry on the line. _Jake answers

_Right. To make a bunch of little werewolves. Survival of the species, genetic override. You're drawn to the person who gives you the best chance to pass on the wolf gene._ I thought, with a roll of my eyes.

_If I were any good for that, Sam would have been drawn to me. _Leah states, her pain was enough that Jake broke stride.

My heart was already was already broken and not likely to be put back together like that. But I wasn't going to think about it.

Leah continued _But I'm not. There's something wrong with me. I don't have the ability to pass on the gene, apparently, despite my stellar bloodlines. So I became a freak—a girlie wolf—good for nothing else. I'm a genetic dead end and we both know it. _

_I am too, Jacob. If I shown up as a human, any of the others would have been drawn to me. Seeing as I'm Quileute by blood. _I added, 

_We do not. _Jacob argued with us. _That's just Sam's theory. Imprinting happens, but we don't know why. Billy thinks it's something else._

_I know, I know. He thinks you're imprinting to make stronger wolves, because you and Sam are already humongous monsters—bigger then our fathers. _Leah and I thought together.

_But either way, I'm still not a candidate. I'm...I'm menopausal. I'm twenty years old and I'm menopausal. _Leah states

_nineteen and menopausal._ I thought with my own bitter edge.

We could tell Jacob didn't want to have this type of conversation with us. _You don't know that, Leah, Lyssa. It's probably the whole frozen-in-time thing. When you quit your wolf and start getting older again, I'm sure things will...er...pick right back up. _

_I _might_ think that—except that no one's imprinting on _me_, notwithstanding my impressive pedigree. You know, _Leah added thoughtfully. _If you weren't around, Seth would probably have the best claim to being Alpha—through his blood, at least. Of course, no one would consider me..._

_You really want to imprint or be imprinted on, or whatever? _Jacob demanded_ What's wrong with going out and falling in love like a normal, Leah? Imprinting is just another way of getting your choices taken away from you. _

_Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil...they don't seem to mind. _I thought softly remembering watching them with their imprintees.

_None of them _have_ a mind of their own. _Jacob replies

_You don't want to imprint?_ Leah asks,

I halted in my patrol, waiting on Jacob's answer it seemed like imprinting was the only way for me not to be left in the dust.

_Hell, no!_ Jacob answered

_That's because you're already in love with her. That would go away, you know, if you imprinted. You wouldn't have to hurt over her anymore. _Leah states.

_Do you want to forget the way you feel about Sam?_ Jacob asks. _What about you, Lyssa? _

Leah deliberated for a moment. _I think I do. _

_I want too._ With those three words, Leah and Jacob winced at my bottled up emotions, I want love, I want committed, I want a family of my own. And because of being what I am, I wasn't going to get it.

Jacob sighed as he knew that Leah and I were in a healthier place then he was at now.

_Back to our original point, Jacob. I understand why your blond vampire is so cold—in the figurative sense. She's focused. She's got her eyes on the prize, right? Because you always want the very what you can never, ever have. _

You_ two would act like Rosalie? _You_ would murder someone—because that is what she's doing, making sure no one interferes with Bella's death—you would do that to have a baby? Since when are you a breeder? _Jacob asks, I felt his temper fray a bit more at us.

I just want the options I don't have, Jacob. Maybe, if there nothing wrong with me, I would never give it a thought.

You would kill for that? Jacob demanded, not letting us escape his question.

_That's not what she's doing. I think it's more like she's living vicariously. And...if Bella asked me to help her with this..._Leah paused, considering._ Even though I don't think too much of her, I'd probably do the same as the bloodsucker. _

I agreed with Leah.

A loud snarl ripped through Jacob's teeth.

_Because, if it was turned around, I'd want Bella to do that for me. And so would Rosalie. We'd both do it her way. _

_Ugh! You're as bad as they are! _

I sighed, _That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate. _

_And...that's my limit. Right there. This conversation is over. _Jacob decided as he looped around and started heading back to where he left his clothes. The mother-hen vampire sent food and clothes to us. But the food was taking a trip downstream right now. Along with the clothes, well mostly the food.

_Fine. _Leah and I reply

Then he faded from our minds.

I didn't know what happened in the big white crypt. But Leah spotted Jacob driving away in a car.

_Leah, where are you... _I thought as I heard her plans in her head then she too faded out, g_oing?_

DarkPriestess66: This time, it's not my laziness that caused no updates. I was summoned for Jury Duty. So you all came second with my sense of duty to my state and nation.


	28. Chapter 28

I was pacing back and forth as I waited for Leah to return, once she did.

_You're kidding, You defended Jake?_ I asked

_Someone had too. _Leah replies, being smug

_You're lucky Edward didn't toss your furry butt across the river,_ I snorted

Leah growled.

I looped back toward the Cullens place, as Seth delivered Jake's message to Leah to knock it off.

What are you doing? Seth asks,

I'm sick of sniffing the same trails and seeing the same trees and getting a second hand account on what's happening. I answer, as I cut into the Cullens front yard, the house was beautiful for a crypt.

My ears pricked forward as I hard the commotion inside, something had happened. I went up to the window and placed my front paws on the still, I looked stupid like I was begging for scraps, What I saw inside scared me to death.

Bella was huge and she vomited a fountain of blood. Her body jerked in odd ways. Then she, the ice Barbie, Edward and Jake were gone, going up stairs.

I stayed and watched until Blondie was forced out with Alice holding her throat. Taking her to Jasper.

I watched for one seemed like a long time, my hind legs for getting stiff. When Blondie came out holding a tiny bundle in her arms...the thing that Bella was carrying.

What I saw next completely surprised and frighten me...Jacob imprinted.

I volunteered to stay behind when Jake went to La Push, I stayed as far from the others as I could, I wouldn't be getting cozy, my mind was in a whirl of thoughts about how I was alone in my own pain now, I was still planning on leaving.

Esme gave me the pen and pad of paper when I asked for one, as I wrote a note for Jake.

_**Jake, **_

_**By the time, you read this. I will be gone, I don't know where I'm going or when I'll be back, but I'm sure you will understand, after all you did it yourself once. Now it's my turn. Please, please, please, don't force me back. I'll return when and if I ever get a better mind set on this lot that my life has become. please don't stop me. **_

_**Your sister in all but blood forever.**_

_**Alyssa. **_

_**PS, Make Leah, Second in Command. **_

I left the note folded up on the table by the door, and left running as I phased and ran for the hills.


	29. Chapter 29

Yeah, right. You guys thought I would leave just like that? As if. The moment I saw Renesmee with my own human eyes, she won my heart but not nearly as compulsive as Jake's

I was sitting on the Cullens' sofa, "It's my turn!" I mock-pouted at Rosalie, who held the baby in her arms, I reached out to her.

Renesmee was so cute, it was hard to resist her. Once Renesmee or Nessie as Jake had nicknamed her was in my arms, she reached up to touch my cheek, an image of Jake's face flashed in my mind. Where was Jake?

"He'll be here soon, he just had to run home for a change of clothes." I answer her, I was wearing the shorts and overly large t-shirt mostly likely Emmett's from a few days ago.

I held Renesmee, as she drifted off to sleep. I stood up and walked over to the window. Holding her, as she sleeps. I didn't except much but when I saw Jake coming through the forest and he wasn't alone.

"What's happening?" Jasper asks, "Your emotional climate just spiked"

"Jake's back, someone take Renesmee." I reply, I wanted to be ready to back Jake up just in case.

Rose came up and took her,

I shadowed Carlisle as he went outside to speak to Sam, who glanced at me as I was at ease with the Cullens and he was not.

Sam and Carlisle renewed the treaty, since Jacob gave permission to Edward as the true Alpha to turn Bella into a bloodsucker, Sam just had to get over it.

Carlisle went back inside, Sam stared at me with an agonized expression.

Jake looked between us, "I'm just going to be inside with Nessie."

"Chicken," I muttered

Jake made a clucking sound like a chicken.

I jump down from the stairs, "What do you want Sam?"

"I want you to come back," Sam replies, "Now that we're not feuding you don't have to be here with _them_."

my mouth dropped open in shock, when I got my wits together, "You think I'm still here by force? That Jake took my will away from me? I'm here because I like the Cullens, I always have. Unlike you I don't hate them just because they triggered the fever. Go back to La Push. I'm not going to be the huge question mark over your head."

"But..."

"No, Sam." I reply then turned on my heel before I ripped out Sam's hamstrings.

The Cullens were staring at me when I walked back inside.

"What?" I ask, confused

"We heard you and Sam, but I don't understand." Esme states,

My eyes flickered to Jasper,

"We didn't tell them." Jasper informs.

"Jasper and Edward found out last spring, that I don't hate you as the rest of the others do. My own transformation was caused by a nomadic vampire." I explain,

"I hope it wasn't anyone we know." Emmett states,

I just shrugged, then I walked off into the kitchen.

"What's really wrong with her?" Jasper asks,

"She's another half-breed wolf, she doesn't know who she could related too. We're hoping Sam." Jake explained, "oh, Lyssa. I think we're going to be step-siblings."

I nearly choked on my sandwich. "What!?"

"Your mom's getting cozy with my dad." Jake answers.

I leave her alone and she goes to Billy? She could do worse, at least Billy's a good guy.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey Emmett!" I called out cheerfully as I entered the Cullen house on the second day of Bella's transformation into a bloodsucker, she still hadn't moved.

"What you need, wolf?" Emmett asks, as he grinned at me.

"Care to make a bet?" I ask, innocently

"On what?" Emmett asks eagerly,

"I bet that Bella's not going to be a very happy newborn about Jake imprinting on Nessie." I reply,

Jasper's head snapped up. "I'm in."

"Same. Twenty bucks," Emmett replies

"Deal." I reply,

I sat down on the sofa, smug that I got two vampires to enter a bet with me. Leah was pacing in the woods around the house, she was now Second in command, Jake had liked the idea and Leah was thrilled to be promoted. He wasn't to thrilled about the note, I had written and was prepared to burn as soon as I got a hold of a lighter.

He gave me, my old post with Sam, I was Co-Second. It was Leah's idea since she said that if anything happened to Seth, she would follow.

In other words, I'm stuck here.

I ran my hand through my hair, it was longer then before, I need a hair cut or else, I would be one matted wolf. That didn't create an image of a fierce snarling protector.

I giggled at the image in my head

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asks, as she held Nessie, asleep in her arms. Did it seem that she liked me better then Jake.

"Just my own mind, i was thinking of myself with matted fur." I answer, i looked at Nessie, she seemed bigger then yesterday,

Jake came in then. He glanced over at me.

"I am not running today unless, i have too." I flat out rufused

He then looked at Nessie, his eyes widen but then turned back to normal. He was worried too.

We were waiting for some sign that Bella was finished, that's when we heard it...her heart was giving up.

I watched through the window as Edward lead Bella off to hunt.

"Now what?" I ask,

"Well you can go see how she'll handle being around you..." Jake replies

"No thanks." I reply, "It's your neck that Bella might snap when she finds out about you're new status to her."

Jake went outside as Edward and Bella was were coming back, I went over to the door to listen just in case Jake needed me.

"You're still here." Bella states, confused.

"So are you." Jake replies, "I didn't expect you to seem so you. Except for the creepy eyes."

"I would keep my distance for now." Bella cautions

"It's safer for the baby to see how you do with me first." Jake replies

"Since when do you care about Renesmee?" Bella asks,

Jake ignored the question and step closer to Bella, "All right. Take a whiff."

I saw Bella step closer and took a sniff.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been taking about." Bella replies, with a grin, "Jake, you really do stink."

Edward and Jake both chuckle,

"You guys really do look good together." Jake states

"Want to come meet our daughter?" Edward asks,

Jake turned and jogged back to the house.

I was standing next Emmett, as Jake and Rose was around the baby..that relationship hasn't changed the only thing they agreed on was Nessie's protection from her newborn vampire mother.

"Welcome to the family." Esme states,

"You look amazing, Bella." Alice seconds,

"Someone's been waiting to meet you." Carlisle states

Edward called for Rose, she turned around with Nessie in her arms.

Once Nessie was in Bella's arms, she reached up and touched Bella's cheek.

"What was that?" Bella asks after a second and a half.

"She showed you the first memory she has of you." Edward answers

"showed me? How?" Bella asks

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted." Edward replies.

"I've only been out for two days?" Bella asks,

"Her growth rate is unprecedented." Carlisle replies

"All right. That's enough experimenting for one day." Jake states, stepping up to take Nessie away from Bella.

"Jacob." Edward warned, "She's doing great."

"Yeah. Let's not push it though." Jake replies

"What's your problem?" Bella asks as she leaned away from Jake.

"Oh. Do tell her, Jacob." Rosalie states,

"This should be good." Emmett states, grinning.

I had to agree with him. I wanted to see what Bella would do to Jake. Even if he is my Alpha.

"Hold on a second. Bella." Edward states, as he took Nessie from Bella.

"Look," Jake began as everyone moved away from the two of them. "it's a wolf thing."

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella demanded

"Um...You know we have no control over it." Jake answers. "we can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise."

"Take Renesmee out of the room." Bella states, "Edward, don't touch me right now, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh.." Jake states

Bella's hand was quick as she grabbed the back of Jake's neck and hauled him out side. She threw him across the lawn. "You imprinted on my daughter?"

"It wasn't my choice!" Jake explains

"She's a baby!" Bella growled

"It's not like that." Jake replies, "You think Edward would let me live if it was?"

"I'm still debating it." Edward comments

"I've held her once! One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?" Bella states, she punched him in the gut. "She's mine!"

Edward smiled at that. Leah and Seth shown up in wolf skin.

"It's fine, Leah." Jacob states

"You're going to stay away from her." Bella ordered

"You know I can't do that." Jacob replies, as he went flying backwards from another punch from Bella.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme states

"He said it's fine." Edward replies, "She's amazing, right?"

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago?" Jake asks, "That's gone now, right?"

"Long gone." Bella replies

"Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there." Jake explains

"Now he's done it." I sigh to myself

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?" Bella states as she went for his throat.

"Seth!" I exclaim as Seth took the blow for Jake. I jump over the railing to reach him. I admit it, I like him more then a friend or brother these days.


	31. Chapter 31

DarkPriestess66: Book/movie dialogue isn't mine. if it was I wouldn't be on here. Review please.

"Easy, Leah." I whisper, as she nudged Seth's head. He was staring at me.

"Seth, you alright?" Jake asks,

Seth whined and slowly stood up.

"He'll be fine." I state, running a hand down his leg checking joints and sockets, just in case he had dislocated it.

"Seth, I'm sorry." Bella states as soon as she regained control of herself, Leah growled at her.

"You didn't bite him." I state, "that would be bad."

"Huh?" Bella asks, her eyes flashing over to me.

"Your venom is poison to us, as least Ness...Renesmee isn't venomous, she bites Jake all the time." I explain,

"Bella, you know me better than anyone. All I want is for Ness...Renesmee to be safe. Happy." Jake explains, stepping closer to her. "Look, nothing ever made sense before. You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." he glanced at me, "Did you really have to tell her that."

"Yeah, I think it's funny." I reply

Bella sighed, there wasn't anyway to change imprinting.

Later that evening, I watched Jake sleep as I sat beside the fire. I slept enough to stay awake for a while, Bella was holding Renesmee, Edward by her side. They looked like a happy family. Minus the drinking blood part.

"Finally." Edward states, as the others came back from the forest.

Rose walked up with a smile on her face, "my turn."

Bella passed Renesmee to Rose, "Where does she sleep?"

"In my arms. Or Edward's or Esme's." Rose answers,

"Mine and Jake's too." I add

Jake woke when the door opened as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Happy birthday." Alice chimed

"I stopped aging three days ago." Bella replies

"Well, we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up." Alice replies

Good thing, Alice doesn't know when my birthday is...not that it would change much. I'm still nineteen until I quit my wolf.

Alice handed Bella, a brass key.

That's what the other vampires' scents that didn't include Edward's were doing...building something.

I curled up on a chair that wasn't be used, I blinked at the fire. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning, I heard something by my head that sounded like chewing. I opened one eye and Jake was eating a sandwich staring out the window.

"Wow." Emmett states, as Edward and Bella came to the main house. "Done already?"

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asks

"Blondie stole her." Jake answers, still staring out the window. I stood up and looked Rose was outside with Renesmee.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asks

"Emmett." Bella warns "no."

The phone started ringing, we all stared at it.

"Is that Charlie?" Bella asks

"He's been calling twice a day." Edward replies

Jake turned from the window, "He's in pretty rough shape."

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it." Carlisle states

"He needs to mourn, Bella." Edward states,

"Okay. We'll do it tomorrow." Bella replies

"I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett states, standing up.

"We'll come back. We always do." Carlisle replies

"Wait." Jake states, "Nobody said anything about leaving."

I stood beside Jake,

"Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her." Carlisle explains

"So you just disappear?" I ask

"Alyssa, we don't have another choice." Edward answers

_The hell you don't._ I thought as Jake and I both left.

Jake and I pulled up to Charlie's house. I got off the back of the motorcycle.

We walked into the woods to find Charlie chopping wood, he looked up as we came into the clearing.

"Hey. You heard anything?"

"Charlie, Bella is..." Jake began "Uh..."

"No, she's not." Charlie replies,

"No, no, no, I mean, she's fine. She's back home and she's feeling better." Jake states

"Why didn't you say so? That's great." Charlie replies as he was going to leave.

"Wait." both Jake and I distracted him.

"There's something you need to see first." I explain.

"I need to see Bella." Charlie replies

I looked at Jake with a look that said start stripping,

"Look," Jake states, "in order for Bella to get better, she had to change."

"What do you mean, 'change?'" Charlie asks, we got his attention now.

Jake took off his jacket, "Here goes nothing."

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asks

Jake took off his shirt. "You don't live in the world you think you do."

"Jacob, put your clothes back on." Charlie states, holding up his hands.

To an outsider this looks pretty strange, but to me well it was nothing.

Jake kicked off his boots "Now, this may seem strange. Really strange. But stranger things happen every day." he took off his pants. "Trust me."

Jake phased into his wolf.

Charlie fell to the ground. "Holy shit!"

I started giggling as Jake laid down before the chief of police and whined. Charlie looked over at me.

"Why aren't you scared." Charlie demanded.

"I turn into a wolf too." I answer. "Do you really want me to start stripping to prove it?"

"No." Charlie replies.

I walked further into the woods to phase.

_I'll stay like this, I'll run in the woods back to the Cullens' place._

_Sure, sure. _Jake answers, then he phased back and got redressed.

Charlie's eyes were glued to me now.

"She's going to run in back in that form." Jake explains, "She likes being a wolf better then human."

only because as a human, I was plagued by thoughts of my own fate. But as a wolf, it was easier to think things through. I turned tail and ran.

Once I was back on Cullen turf, Edward came out his eyes blazing. "Jacob, did what!"

I backed up and yelped. _Let Jake explain...don't bite my head off. _

Jake came back and was assaulted would be the best term for the questioning. After he could get a word in. "Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?"

"You don't realize the danger you've put him in." Bella replies "The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us."

"No, I didn't tell him about you. Just me and Lyssa." Jake replies "I only said you were different."

"And that we have a niece who we adopted." Edward states

"I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go." Bella agrees

"Did you consider the physical pain he'll put Bella through. It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat." Edward states. "and that's assuming she can control her thirst."

I guess we forgot about that part...

"Look, Charlie's been in hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life." Jake replies

"Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself." Edward states

"Sorry you feel that way because he'll be here in 10 minutes." Jake replies

"What?" Bella demanded


End file.
